The Way of the Fists
by Banesraver666
Summary: Kairi Hatake, daughter of Anko M. And Kakashi Hatake, becomes a rape victim during the first part of the Chunin Exams. This summary is really bad but, I'm sure when I post more chapters, someone can help me figure out a good summary for this. Ibiki and OC.
1. Chapter 1 Chop Suey

(Author's note: please note this chapter is SEXUALLY EXPLICT! I've all ready warned y'all)

Chapter 1. Chop Suey

~Kairi's P.O.V~

"Ms. Hatake the exam is over!" Ibiki shouted at me to an empty classroom\exam room.

My head shot up. I must've dozed off after Ibiki told us we all passed the Chunin Exam's written part of the exam. "Sorry sensei, I think I'll go home now, I must've stayed up to late last night studying." I said to him, pushing the chair back Is good up but, Ibiki stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

A smile crept upon Ibiki's face as he kicked the chair away and he bent me over the desk, grabbing my wrists, he held them behind my back. "No Ms. Hatake, you won't be going anywhere, not for a few hours at least." Was all he said to me, as he ripped away my pants with a rough tug. "Your second part of the exam isn't over yet." He whispered into my ear.

Letting out a scream for help, Ibiki took off a leather glove then, stuck it my mouth. / _Someone help me I'm about to be raped!/ _I shouted in my head, knowing no one would hear my cry for help.

"Your cry for help is pointless Ms. Hatake, no one's coming to your aid because the jutsu I placed on this room makes sure no one hears anything about to take place." He said to me as he unzipped his pants and let them fall to the floor, along with his boxers. "Now let's see what's under those panties of yours." He added to me, tearing away my panties and my pants after he spoke to me.

Feeling his ungloved hand roughly shove a finger into my vagina, I fired out in pain.. Even though it was muffled by Ibiki's glove. "Tight and semi-wet, a virgin no less. Good. " Ibiki said out to me, chuckling afterwards, he leaned into my ear. "This will be easy and you'll be in a lot of pain afterwards." After he said that, he slipped his finger out of my vagina and something else slipped inside.

Biting down on the glove, I closed my eyes. /_I'm not letting him hear my cries , no matter how much it hurts. Real ninja's don't show emotions no matter if it's on the battlefield or off of it._/ I thought to myself.

With each thrust of his cock inside my once untouched vagina, it was getting harder and harder to not cry out.

"How come you ain't making no noise Ms. Hatake?" Ibiki asked me a few minutes later, his thrusts getting faster and faster, he was about to come and the asshole didn't even put a condom on.

/_Because I would be giving into you and that's not gonna happen. Not today, not ever!_/ I thought to myself, biting into the glove even more as he went harder and faster into me, not that it mattered anymore. My lower half was beyond feeling anything anymore, it was completely numb. When I didn't answer him, he used his other hand to grab me by my hair, and pulled me up to face him, and this is how I knew that this guy wasn't the real Ibiki, his headband was on wrong. Whoever this guy was, didn't do a very good job of getting every detail right about Ibiki.

"How come your answering me? You know it's disrespectful to not answer your elders." He groaned out to me, adding to me, he gave me a creepy smile before he spoke to me. "Maybe I should put your mouth to good use to finish the job."

/_Don't show emotion Kairi! Don't let him think that he's won! Because he won't, not by a long shot!_/ I thought to myself, as I gave him the most innocent look that I could. Even adding fake tears to add to the dramatics. /_Two can play at this game asshole._/ I added in my head.

The guy bought it and let go of my hair and let my head drop back onto the desk. "Your not as smart as I thought you were you stupid bitch." He said to me, as he gave me a couple of final thrusts before shooting his seed into me. Silently thanking Lady Tsuande for putting me on birth control as shots that were 100% effective.

His comment didn't affect me at all because, I was ten times smarter then this guy ever was in a million years. "Hope you enjoyed this bitch because, I'll be seeing you soon." Was all he said to me, as he put his boxers and pants back on then, he disappeared into thin air.

"Asshole." Was all I said, as I spat out the damn glove then, pasted out, not even noticing the real Ibiki walking into the room.

Ibiki noticed a student laying on one of the desks, he took one look at the area around me then, slammed one of his fists into a nearby desk. Turning his head, he shouted out to one of the poor genin that was just pasting through. "Call Lady Tsuande, ANBU, and Kakashi Hatake! Now damn it!" He roared out to him, as he quickly picked me up and rushed me to the Leaf Village's hospital. /_Poor girl, I'm going to catch the asshole who raped this girl./ _He thought to himself, holding onto me tighter when we reached the hospital. Not wanting to let me go as several nurses rushed to his side.

Giving them a stern look, he spoke to them before they could even open their mouths. "She's Ben severely raped, her name is Kairi Hatake, she's the daughter of Kakashi Hatake, and 'm not leaving her side." He said to them.

One of the nurses went to open her mouth, a mistake that she would soon regret. "But sir-," Ibiki cut her off. "I don't give a damn if I'm not related to her. I'm Ibiki Morino, head of torture and integration at ANBU now get a god damn room ready!" He shouted out to the poor nurse, who ran off to get a room ready for me.

Looking at my limp body in his arms, Ibiki let out a sigh. "Your gonna be OK Kauri, I promise. Something like this isn't going to keep you down." He whispered his last words to me, as the nurses took me out of his arms and took me to a room. Following behind them, he shot a glare at every doctor or nurse who dared to try and keep him away from me. /_I hope Kakashi's mentally ready for this because, this is the worst thing that could ever happen to his daughter or his family and I hope Anko will be mad as hell because, she's the wrong person to fuck with if something happens to her daughter._/ Chuckling to himself, Ibiki added in his head. /_I hope whoever did this is as far away from the village as he can be because, everyone thinks my anger's bad. Just wait until they meet Anko, she's gonna tear this whole damn village apart in her wake._/ Were his last thoughts as he came face-to-face with Kakashi, Anko and Lady Tsuande.

"You better all sit down because, your about to receive the shock of your life's before, you all tear village apart." He said to them, outside my hospital room..

~End of Kairi's P.O.V~


	2. Chapter 2 Breaking Inside

(Author's Note: I know the Chunin Exams are held twice a year but, for my stories sake, it's only begin held once a year. Please enjoy)

~Anko's P.O.V~

~At the Hospital, Outside Kairi's Room~

"Kairi's been severely raped, there's someone's come inside of her, I'm not to sure whose it is but, hopefully Lady Tsuande will found out whose it is." Ibiki told the both of us.

At that moment in time I wanted nothing more then to find out whoever did this to my child and kill them with no remorse. "Lady Tsuande can we cancel the Chunin Exams?" Were the first words that came out of my mouth.

Lady Tsuande stood up and glared at me. "Absolutely not Anko, if we did that then, the Genin would have to wait another year to become a Chunin. Were lucky that this is our year to host the exams." Taking a couple of steps towards Kairi's door, she turned her head at me again. "Don't worry Anko, you'll have a month until the second part of the Chunin Exams. Usually we let the Genin wait a couple of days but, for Kairi's sake, I'll make an exception, just this once." Was all she said to me, as she turned her head at Kakashi and Ibiki. "Now if you wouldn't mind, I have to see if there's any need of surgery on my goddaughter." Were her final words to us, opening and closing the hospital door behind her quickly. Leaving my husband and our friend alone outside our daughter's hospital room.

Feeling Kakashi wrap his arm around my waist, he pulled me to him and I let my head fall on his shoulder then, I let it all out. Not caring who was watching or listening, just this once in my life, I let tears of anger and sadness fall down my face and onto Kakashi's vest.

Kakashi stared at Ibiki for a moment before he spoke to him. "Is ANBU on this?" Kakashi asked him, as he took a hold of my hand.

Ibiki nodded his head. "Yes, they are." He said to him.

"Good. Take Pakkun with you, he can sniff out a scent from anywhere." Kakashi said to him, as he summoned his tracking dog, Pakkun.

"Hey boss." Pakkun said to Kakashi, as he looked at me sobbing on his master's shoulder. "Uh oh boss what happened to Kairi?" He growled out to us.

Kakashi looked at Pakkun and frowned. "She's been raped and we need you to go with Ibiki and sniff out anything you can find, please Pakkun." He said to his dog.

Pakkun just nodded and disappeared to Ibiki's classroom.

Once Pakkun left, Ibiki walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to look at him through my blood-shot eyes. "Yes, Ibiki?" I asked him, my voice was shaky as I spoke to him.

Ibiki gave me a smile, something he rarely did anymore ever since he lost his wife and daughter several years ago. "Look Anko, we'll find this guy with Pakkun's help." He said to me, adding to Kakashi. "Send another dog if anything changes on your daughter's status. I'll be back in a few hours, I'm very sorry about Kairi." Were his last words to us, as he disappeared back to his classroom/crime scene.

Looking at Kakashi, I blinked the tears away. "Should we tell the others? At least Kurenai should know, she's Kairi's sensei after all." I said to him a few minutes later when we were alone.

Kakashi put his forehead on mine. "Yeah, I think Asuma and Kurenai should know but, no one else. Not the students _not_ anyone else that we aren't friends with. The last thing that we or Kairi need are the rumors to start, as tough as our child is, something like this would tear her apart, and she's all ready been through enough for a lifetime." He said to me.

I nodded my head. "What about Iruka? I think he deserves to know." I said to him, as we stood up and stared at each other for a moment before Kakashi pulled me into his arms and we held onto to each other as if we weren't going to see each other again.

"I'll tell Iruka last, I don't know if he could handle it. Kairi was his favorite student after all. I'm sure his heart is going to break in two when I tell him." He said to me, rubbing my back for comfort and reassurance after he spoke. "If I'm not back in n hour or so, send one of the dogs out for me." He added to me, pulling me even closer to him, as if I were a China doll that was on the verge of breaking into pieces.

I nodded to him, putting my arms around his neck once we let go of each other. "OK sweetheart, I'll be here." I said to him.

Kakashi lowered his mask and kissed me passionately, and in that kiss, I felt all of his emotions at once. Anger, sadness, worry, love and fear. "Do you want me to bring you some dinner when I get back? We might have some company with us." He asked me softly after we broke away a few minutes later.

Giving him a weak smile, I kissed his cheek. "Please, it doesn't matter what it is. I could eat anything right now and it wouldn't effect me." I said to him, adding, "I love you Kakashi Hatake."

Returning my smile, Kakashi put his mask back on. "I love you to Anko, I'll be back in an hour or so." Were the last words he said to me before disappearing to wherever Asuma and Kurenai were.

Sitting in the hospital chair, I let out a sigh and leaned back then, stared at the hospital's ceiling tiles. It was the only thing I could do without having a nervous breakdown. /_And to think Kairi wasn't even suppose to be born, even though Lord Hokage the Third told me when I was just twenty-one that I couldn't have any children. Well he was wrong because, just beyond that door is our child, our only child./_ Was all I could think about without letting my anger out, and I was pissed at the guy who raped my daughter.

Whenever Kairi was out of the hospital, other then, therapy and possible medications that she might need. My poor daughter was scarred for life, nothing anyone could do would make Kairi forget about the tragic event that happened to her. She might never have sex or date, it's all because some asshole just needed to get his dick wet and Kairi just happened to be the one who was there.

It's to bad that the guy was never going to have a normal life ever again. Not with me or Kakashi ruining his life, for however long he lived. Because, he picked the wrong mother to fuck with...

~End of Anko's P.O.V~


	3. Chapter 3 If You Only Knew

~Kairi's P.O.V~

~In Her Hospital Room, Two Days Later~

"Where am I?" I asked out, not knowing that I was surrounded by my parents, my past and present , the real Ibiki Morino, and my godmother.

"You're in the hospital Kairi, Ibiki brought you here." I heard mom say out to me, her voice was cracky and raspy from crying.

Turning my head, I threw my arms around my mother. "Mamma!" I nearly shouted out to her.

Mom wrapped her arms around my neck and held me as tight as she could without hurting me. "I'm sorry baby girl, I'm so sorry, were going to find this bastard that did this to you." She whispered to me, tears flowing from her eyes once we broke away from the hug.

Staring into my mother's eyes, I started crying as well. "Mamma am I going to finish the Chunin Exams? I don't think I could stand another year of begin a genin." I said to her, brushing the tears away after I spoke.

Everyone laughed at my comment. "Yes Kairi Lady Tsuande is going to let you, your team mates and everyone else finish the exam." Momma said to me, taking my hands in hers afterwards.

Looking around the room, I saw everyone was here with smiles on their faces. "Hi Kairi!" They said to me at the same time.

I smiled back at them. "Hi everyone." I said to them, staring at each of them, my eyes stopping at Ibiki. "Hi Ibiki." I added to him.

Ibiki nodded at me and gave me a smile back. "Welcome back Kairi." He said to me, as he leaned against my hospital room door afterwards.

"Mamma when is the Forest of Death?" I asked her, as we met eyes for a moment then, mom stared at Lady Tsuande, who just nodded her head at my mother.

"In a month Kairi, we're hoping you'll be better then." Lady Tsuande said to me, her voice almost cracking, as she tired to not cry in front of everyone, including me.

I raised an eyebrow at my godmother. "What do you mean 'better by then'? I feel fine, I just needed some rest that's all." I said to her.

Everyone got quiet, the smiles that were on their faces disappeared and turned into frowns. Finally my father spoke up, as he pulled up a chair next to me, he took a hold of my hand and let out a sigh.

Looking at my father, I could tell through his mask that he was a wreck emotionally and physically. He looked tired and older then he really was, his eyes were puffy and blood-shot, and his hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in a couple of days.

"Sweetheart," he begun to say, his voice cracky and raspy like mom's. "You were raped severely. Your mother and I are going to try everything we possibly can to make you better. Physically, emotionally, and mentally." He said to me, brushing away invisible tears from his cheeks.

Lady Tsuande stood behind my father. "Kairi your father's right. Whoever did this to you tore you up pretty good." She let out a sigh before speaking to me. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry but, you can _never_ have kids. I had to take out a couple of your female parts and I've had to resow the inside of your vagina, twice." She said to me, ignoring the tears that fell down her face as she spoke.

My eyes widened at the news and I closed my eyes then, I spoke. "It doesn't matter, I never wanted kids anyways." I said to my godmother, letting out another sigh afterwards then, squeezed both of my parents hands. "I'll just have to live with that but, I'll be fine." I added out to her and everyone else in the room.

"Were going out for ramen when you get out of the hospital and were paying for it, no questions asked." Iruka said to me, a smile on his face, as he changed the subject completely.

A smile lit on my face, as I stared at Asuma and Kurenai. "Do Jino and Mamoru know?" I asked them.

Kurenai shook her head at me. "No, we haven't told them or anyone else yet, that's your choice, not ours, whenever you feel comfortable telling them, we'll be here." She said to me, giving me a smile afterwards, as she slipped her hands into Asuma's.

I just nodded my head at her. "OK sensei." I said to her as I looked at my parents. "I'm hungry!" I said to them, laughing afterwards with everyone else.

Both of my parents smiled at me. "Well what do you want?" They both asked me.

"Hmm, something spicy." I said to them, smiling afterwards.

"I'll make a food run!" Asuma volunteered a moment later.

"Me to!" Iruka also volunteered.

"Anyone else want Chinese food? I'm not feeling so good with Mexican food." Mom offered to the others.

As everyone was busy with the food orders, Ibiki sat down in the chair that my father once sat in but, was now standing among the adults discussing what they wanted to eat. "Are you really hungry or did you just food as a diversion to get everyone to think about something else besides what happened to you?" He asked me quietly, a grin appearing on his face after he spoke to me.

I grinned back at him. "I'm actually hungry but, I figured food would distract them." I whispered back to him, giggling afterwards.

Shaking his head at me, he chuckled afterwards. "You're smart. Most ninjas wouldn't have done something like that." He whispered to me.

Letting out a sigh, I smiled at him. "Well I had to get_ something_ from my parents." I joked to him.

He smiled back at me and stared at the bickering adults then, winked at me and let out a whistle. "HEY!' Everyone turned their heads at Ibiki's booming voice. "Are you guys gonna stand there all damn day or you guys gonna get this girl something too eat? She's really hungry, she might eat me if you all stand there any longer." He joked to me more then, the adults.

"So whose going to keep Kairi company while were gone?" Asuma asked the others.

Ibiki stood up. "I'll do it, I'm not very hungry anyways. I'll eat later." He said to them then, sat back down in the chair next to me, and pulled out a deck of cards. "Wanna play Go Fish?" He asked me.

I nodded and kissed both of my parents cheeks as they left the room along with the others.

Once they were gone Ibiki put down the cards and stared at me. "Can I ask you a question?" He asked me.

Picking up a few cards from the deck, I eyed them and put my mat he's face down on the pull out table. "Sure." I said to him.

Looking at me, he let out a sigh. "If I showed you my true self, would you be scared?" He asked me.

I shook my "no" at him. "Nothing scares me anymore Ibiki." I confessed to him.

He just nodded to me and started untying his head band. Removing it completely, he took off his gloves afterwards. "Does it scare you now?" He asked me.

Looking at his scars on his head and on his hands, I looked at him. "No, it doesn't scare me, it shocks me more then anything. Have you ever tried maybe getting them fixed?" I asked him.

Once he put everything back on, he looked at me. "No, because, these scars remind me of the stupid shit I did in the past and to remind me to never do anything like that in the present or the future, that's why Kairi." He confessed to me, adding, "my scars are what have made me who I am today. And I hope the scars that you have will make you realize that they will always be a part of you. Any man who can't look past them, doesn't deserve to have the time with you Kairi." He added to me.

I smiled at him. "Thank you Ibiki." I said to him, as I looked at the cards and dropped them on the table. "You wanna talk instead?" I asked him.

He nodded at me and chuckled at me. "Sure." Was all he said to me, as he folded his hands in his lap and stared at me, letting me know that I had his full attention.

And that's how it was until everyone got back from picking up dinner...

~End of Kairi's P.O.V~


	4. Chapter 4 Scars

~Kairi's P.O.V~

~A Couple of Days Later, On the Outskirts of the Leaf Village~

Dipping my feet into the cool water, I stared at Ibiki then, smiled at him. "You know, underneath it all, your not so scary." I said to him.

Ibiki stared at me and gave me a smile then, bit into his apple. "I only show my real side to people I choose to." He said to me, spitting out the apple seeds on the ground. "Emotions are good at times but, on the battlefield their useless, an ineffective tool. People let their emotions get to them and they become careless because of it." He added to me, standing up and sitting next to me, taking his boots and socks then, dipping his feet into the water as we'll.

Letting out a sigh, I looked at him. "You didn't answer my question Ibiki." I said to him, crossing my arms over my chest, I fake pouted at him afterwards.

Giving me a smile, Ibiki chuckled at me. "Actually Kairi, I only show my real side to people I choose to. So, I did answer your question, now may I ask you a question?" He asked me.

I frowned at him. "Sure." I answered him, smiling after I finished speaking to him.

/_Well it's better then now or never, and I have to do this anyways. Ibiki it's your job./ Staring directly into my eyes, and nowhere else, he let out a deep sigh. "Can I interview you? It's better if I interview a rape victim while it's still fresh on their mind. I know you've been through a lot the past four days but, it's better to do this sooner or later." He said to me._

_Without a second thought, or a doubt, I gave Ibiki my answer. "Yes, I'll do it." Was all I said to him, our eyes never left each other's._

_/I wasn't expecting that._/ He thought to himself, as he took his feet out of the water and slipped his socks and boots on. Standing up, he held his hand out to me, his posture, his voice, everything was serious again, Ibiki was back to his normal self.

Taking his hand, I stood up and nearly fell over because of a stupid rock but, Ibiki caught me and steadied me. "Thanks." I said to him, sliding my sandals on, he let go of me and we started walking in silence, until Ibiki broke the silence between us.

"Please don't be offended by some of the questions that I ask, it's my job Kairi." He said to me, bluntly.

I nodded my head. /_Emotions are an ineffective tool on the battlefield. Consider this the battlefield._/ I thought to myself, as we got closer and closer to ANBU headquarters. "I won't be, it's your job." I said to him, with no emotion in my voice, I was mentally prepared for this, or at least I thought I was.

/_I hope she's ready._/ Was all Ibiki thought as he opened the doors to the ANBU headquarters...

~Thirty Minutes Later~

Taking a seat across from me, Ibiki pulled out a tape recorder then, turned it on. "For the record state your name, age, birth date, and village." Ibiki said to me, his voice cold as ice. /_Your begin watched through tinted glass and on hidden camera's and recorded for safety purposes._/ He telepathically told me.

Nodding, I spoke to him. "Kairi Hatake, 17, 04-26-1993, and the hidden Leaf Village." I said to him.

"I'm Ibiki Morino, 30, 03-20-1936, and the hidden Leaf Village." He said to the recorder. "Can you tell me what happened four days ago at the Leaf Village academy?" He asked me.

I nodded to him, leaving no detail out. Ignoring the tears that stung at my eyes, I was** not** going to break down, not here and not in front of Ibiki.

/_Even though Kairi's trying her hardest to not break down in front of me, all rape victims break down sooner or later. I hate my job sometimes._/ He thought to himself, as he listened to my story. "Did you notice anything different about the clone that posed as me?" He asked me.

Gathering what strength I had left, I told him I did. "His head band was crooked and he didn't talk like the real Ibiki, I could tell from the first words that he spoke, that he was a copy ninja." I said to him.

"The time is 5:57, this interview lasted an hour." Was all Ibiki said, as he shut the tape recorder off and stared at me, giving me a weak smile then, he stood up and put the tape recorder in his trench coat pocket. /_It's over Kairi, let's go get some dinner._/ He added to me, in my head.

I stood up and followed after Ibiki, the tears that stung at my eyes from earlier, still stung. At this rate, I would have an emotional break down before I even left the ANBU building. /_I will __**not**__ break_ down!/ I shouted in my head.

Taking my hand in his hand once we were a few feet away from the ANBU building, he pulled me into his arms and disappeared with me to wherever we were going...

~At Ibiki's Apartment~

Sitting me down on the couch, Ibiki kneeled , taking my hand in his. "You don't have to fight it anymore Kairi, break down and cry. You're in a safe place." He said to me.

Looking at him, I smiled . "I thought you said 'emotions were an ineffective tool on the battlefield'?" I asked him, as the tears stung even worst then before.

"Were not on the battlefield anymore, it's over. Let it out. I won't judge you because, I to have cried myself. You'll feel better I promise." Ibiki said to me.

Those were the words that broke the camel's back. My mother once told me that stuffing all your emotions in was bad for you and she was right. I've stuffed everything for the past four days and now it was time to let it out.

Taking his head band and gloves off, he placed them on an empty night stand. Ibiki took the empty seat on the couch, and wrapped his arms around my waist, as I cried into his coat, gripping it like a life jacket.

I didn't speak, I just let the sobs over take me and rack my body. Ibiki was , I was starting to feel better but, I wish it would stop sometime soon because, I was hungry. "I'm sorry about ruining your trench coat Ibiki." I sniffles out to him.

Placing a hand on my shoulder, I looked up into Ibiki's eyes. "Screw the coat, I have other coats. The coat isn't important right now. Your well begin is." He said to me, a small smile on his face after he spoke to me.

Covered in snot and my eyes were blood-shot, I smiled back at him. "I think I'm ok now. Your right, it did help." I said to him, removing both of ourselves from each other's arms. Ibiki stood up.

Giving him a smile, he told me to stay where I was. I looked at him. "I'm hungry." I said to him, yawning afterwards. "And tired." I added out to him.

Ibiki nodded. "Ok, you sure don't want to calm down for a few minutes? I was going to put on some herbal , it helps me calm down when I get upset." He said to me.

Staring at him, I brushed away the leftover tears away. "OK, sure. Where's your restroom?" I asked him, standing up after I spoke to him.

"Down the hallway, it's on the right. The tea shouldn't take to long. After you finish the tea, we'll leave for dinner, OK?" He said to me, disappearing onto the kitchen after he finished speaking to me.

"Ok." I whispered out to him then, headed down the hallway towards the bathroom, going in, I turned the light on and turned the water faucet on.

Splashing some water on my face, and dried my face with a hand towel then, put it back on the rack.

Hearing Ibiki knock on the open bathroom door, I turned my head and saw him standing there against the bathroom door's frame, holding a cup of herbal tea. "This is yours." He said me, a smile on his face as we met eyes.

"Thank you again Ibiki. You've done so much for me all ready, how can I repay you?" I asked him, taking the tea from his hands, I inhaled the smell of the herbal tea, it calmed me down instantly as I took a sip from it.

Ibiki looked at me, a little taken back by my question. "Repay me? Kairi you don't owe me a thing. Some things in life are free. Besides kindness won't be here much longer for you. The second part of the Chunin Exams is about your will to survive and kindness will be very rare during those five days." He said to me, giving me a small smile.

I nodded my head and sipped on the tea. "I know mom all ready told me. I'm hoping Lady Tsuande gives me the all clear so, I can start training again. " I said to him, a smile on my face, as I returned his smile.

"I know, give it a couple of more days and I'm sure Lady Tsuande will give you the all clear. Your a great fighter, you can thank your parents for that." He said to me.

Finishing up the tea, I started to head out of the bathroom but, Ibiki stopped me. "Just leave it there, I'll pick it up later. For now let's go eat." He said to me, as we disappeared to a restaurant and off into the night...

~End of Kairi's P.O.V~

(Author's note: if any of you have any questions, don't hesitate to review or leave me a message in my inbox, I'll try to answer any question you might have. Oh and just so you guys know, there's NO more sex in this story. Also the story might seem slow but, it's really not. I hope you guys enjoyed it.)


	5. Chapter 5 The Dog Days Are Over

(Author's note: this chapter may not make sense to any of you but, I wanted to see how Kurenai felt about her student begin raped and this is basically how she feels.)

~Anko's P.O.V~

~In Anko and Kakashi's Home, Later On That Day~

Setting the tea down, I looked at Kurenai. We've been friends for years. Kairi's triumphs were our triumphs. Kairi's downfalls were our downfalls. "Kurenai, how do you feel about this? Kairi's your student after all." I said to her, my hands folded in my lap.

Kurenai eyed me through her tea cup. "Anko, your forgetting that she's _your_ daughter. You know Asuma and I would take care of her if anything happened to you or Kakashi." She said to me, dancing around the question.

I glared at her, I loved Kurenai but, she knew when to beat around the bush. "Kurenai answer the question." I said lowly to her.

"I-I-," she stopped herself for a moment. "I'm feeling like your feeling Anko, as a soon-to-be mother, I may not know exactly how your feeling but, as a rape victim myself, I can relate to what Kairi's going through right now." She said to me, putting the tea cup down onto the table, she stared directly into my eyes. "Like Kairi, I wasn't' suppose to have kids either. The guys raped me so badly after they left, I couldn't feel my legs or anything. I was so numb that when the numbness wore off, I went straight to Lady Tsuande's office and she did everything she could for me but, I was so torn up badly that there was no way I'd ever have kids." She added to me.

I rolled my eyes, once again she was beating around the bush again. Letting out a sigh, I started getting pissy, damn my short temper.

"I'm getting to the point Anko." She said to me calmly. "My point is that. There's no such thing is to much therapy, Anko, Kairi's going too need as much as she can get and a friend. And anti-depressants. Most people will tell you to not let Kauri go ahead and let her go on to the next stage of the Forest of Death-," I cut her off. "My daughter is _not_ most people-," Kurenai cut me off. "Anko, I'm not bad mouthing your daughter, you should know I would never something like that. Kairi isn't like most ninjas, she only has her team mates for friends, no one else. Kairi is very advanced in every way, when she strikes, it's deadly accurate. Kairi may be a loner but, she is very gifted and very smart. She makes Jino and Mamoru look like fools on the battlefield. Half the girls her age couldn't measure up to her." Was all she said to me, as she stood up and headed towards the door. "Kairi maybe young and inexperienced but, she's one of the people that deserves to be in this exam. Now if you wouldn't mind Anko, Kairi will be here in a matter of minutes and for both of our sakes, this conversation is as good as dead between us. Goodbye." Were her final words to me, as she left my home for good.

Grabbing the nearest thing I could throw. I threw it against the wall and sank onto my couch. I was pissed off, I didn't care if Kurenai and I our were best friends, she struck a nerve. I know my daughter, she's a fighter, always will be, always has been.

I just wanted to know if Kurenai was on the same page with me about Kairi's tragic rape but, I guess. As a mother, knowing that something bad has happened to your daughter is the worst news you could ever get. Ignoring the tears that were falling down my face, I shook my head. "If I ever get a hold of this bastard that hurt my daughter, he's going to pay, with his blood all over my hands." I said quietly to myself, as I waited on Kairi to get home...

~End of Anko's P.O.V~


	6. Chapter 6 Dying Breed

~Kairi's P.O.V~

~In A Training Field, The Next Day~

Lady Tsuande and I met eyes, as we both pulled out kunai's at the same time. "Don't go easy on me just because I'm your godmother Kairi." She said to me, grinning at me afterwards.

I grinned back at her. "I wouldn't go easy on you even if you weren't my godmother." I said to her, launching a kunai at her then, made hand signs before she could even blink. /_Hidden Leaf./ _I thought to myself as I disappeared and reappeared behind her, I brought a kunai to her neck. "Game over godmother, I win." I said to her.

"No you don't Kairi." She said to me, as she disappeared and kicked me in the back then, grabbed me by my waist and threw me on the ground. "As quick and as fast as you are, you should've beaten me by now. I think your getting soft." She taunted me.

Looking at Lady Tsuande, I disappeared and reappeared in the shadows of the trees. /_Perhaps if we stayed apart for a little while and I made my charka disappear, I might have a chance of winning._/ I thought to myself, letting out a sigh, I made the hand signs and closed my eyes. "Ready Kairi?" I asked out to myself, as I made shadow clones of myself then, lowered my charka.

/_I hope they throw her off. Lowering my charka is strictly forbidden but, times like these call for desperate measures. Let's see how long this last._/ I thought to myself, letting out slow, shallow breaths to control both my heart beat and charka.

"Ok, I have to admit using a forbidden jutsu is good but, using it during a training session. That's stupid Kairi, I thought you were smarter then that." I heard Lady Tsuande scold me from behind me.

Turning around, I looked at her and smiled at her. "I'm not quite finished yet Lady Hokage." I said to her, taking a couple of steps back. "Hidden Leaf: Twin Leaf." Was all I said to her, the wind picking up as we faced each other.

"Damn your good Kairi."

~End of Kairi's P.O.V~

~To Be Continued~

(Author's Note: the fight's been split into two chapters. The next chapter is a spoiler to the readers.)


	7. Chapter 7 Blurry

~Tsunade's P.O.V~

~In the Hokage's Office, Two Days Ago~

My hands were shaking so badly, as I opened the envelope to the test results of Kairi's rape. I was afraid to look at them but, for both Anko and Kakashi's _sakes _they _had _to know who hurt their daughter.

Tearing the last of the envelope away, I put it down on the table and drank my Saki. /_Maybe the anger won't be so bad if I had a drink._/ I thought to myself, as I grabbed the letter and skimmed through it, unable to read it word for word.

Dropping the letter on the table when I reached the end, I took a deep breath and composed myself as best as I could before yelling at my helper. "SHIZUNE!" I shouted at her.

Running in with an armful of scrolls, Shizune looked at me. "Yes, Lady Hokage?" She asked me in pants, as she stood in the doorway.

Staring straight into my assistant's eyes, I showed no emotion when I spoke to her. "Send me all of ANBU, including Ibiki. It seems we have a huge problem on our hands." I said to her.

She nodded at me then, left, leaving me alone to gather my thoughts, for at least a few minutes. /_I can't believe he would do something like this._/ I thought to myself, as I finished my first bottle of Saki, and waited on ANBU to get their asses in here.

"Madam Hokage you called?" Ibiki asked out, as he and two other ANBU guards appeared before him.

I nodded to him. "I thought I told Shizune to send _all _of the ANBU guards, not you just you and two other guards." I said to him.

Ibiki frowned at me. "There is no reason to send _all_ of the ANBU guards Lady Hokage. I can pass the message along with the other two." He said back to me, in a stern voice.

Letting out a sigh, I leaned back in the chair. "Ibiki read the test results then, pass it to the other two so they can read it to themselves. I said to him, adding to him in my head. /_Walls can talk Ibiki._/

Nodding his head when he got the message, he picked up the letter and skimmed through it. He seemed to not read it word for word either, it must be painful even for him, the head of ANBU and leader of interrogation and torture, scared?

Ibiki showed no emotion when he finished reading the test results then, passed it on to the other two guards. When they finished reading results, they all looked at me and disappeared together.

/_Now that Ibiki knows, it's time to let Kakashi and Anko know who raped their daughter. Anko's not going to be happy when she finds out who the bastard is._/ I thought to myself as I opened a drawer.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Tsuande?" I heard _him _ask me, as he stepped out of the shadows.

A grin appeared on my face, as I pulled out a kunai from the drawer and threw it at him, aiming directly at his heart."Not long enough." I said to him, adding. "Orochimaru."

Orochimaru chuckled and grabbed the kunai in between his fingers then, tossed it to the floor. "You missed." He said to me, grinning afterwards.

I stared at him. Enough beating around the bush, it was time to get to the point. "Skip the chit-chat Orochimaru, why are you here? What do you want with Kairi?" I asked him, as I folded my hands on the table and stared him down, he wasn't leaving without an answer.

"You really think I'm going to tell you, what my plans are with the girl? You,all just tell Anko and Kakashi then, you'll just have to watch and find out along with everyone else. I'll be watching you and the girl." He said to me, giving me a sly smile afterwards, he added to me. "If you even think about stopping the exams, war will be declared on your pathetic village before you can blink."

/_He wouldn't dare!_/ I thought to myself. "You ." I said to him, as the anger rosein me.

"Oh but I would. Don't you dare tell anyone and don't even think about sending Ibiki and his mutts after me." He said to me, adding, "or the girl goes missing, never to be found in this pathetic village." Were his final words that he said to me before disappearing from my office after he finished threatening me.

Slamming my fists into the desk, I gritted my teeth. /_That asshole._/ I thought to myself, as I grabbed the letter then, pulled out a match. /_Sorry Anko and Kakashi, you won't ever know who raped Kairi._/ Striking the match on the table, it lit up.

Putting the match to the letter, I watched it burn until the very end then, blew out the match and threw it into the trash. Tears pored down my face. /_They'll never know the truth until the exams are over._/ I thought to myself, as I pulled out another bottle of Saki. /_Poor Kairi. It just means she'll never know who raped her and that would break any rape victim. Seeing as there's no test results anymore, I don't think calling in Anko and Kakashi would matter anymore._/ I added in my head, as I drank all my emotions into this one bottle...

~End of Tsuande's P.O.V~

(Author's Note: If you didn't figure it out by reading the chapter, Orochimaru raped Kairi. Sick and sad I know. Well now you guys know.)


	8. Chapter 8 Bring It On

~Kairi's P.O.V~

~In A Training Field ~

I grinned at her then, took off with the wind a moment later. Leaving Lady Tsuande to just stand there and stare at me.

/_Hmm. She's gotten better but, still that's not good enough._/ Tsuande thought to herself, as she jumped out of the trees and onto the ground, waiting on me. "You know, your not going to get very far in the Forest of Death if you just run and hide Kairi!" She yelled out to me, her eyes scanned the area, searching for me or any sign of me.

"Summoning Jutsu! Five Fanged Wolf!" I shouted out, as I reappeared a few feet across from her, a wolf appearing by my side a moment later.

Tsuande grinned. /_So, like father, like daughter. Kakashi you sly dog. Teaching your daughter to summon him._/ She thought to herself, biting her thumb, she made the hand signs for a summoning jutsu as well. "Summoning Justu! The Great Old Slug!" She shouted out as well, as a slug appeared next to her.

"Hi boss long time no see. You only summon me when something's up so-," my cut himself off as he stared at Lady Tsuande and her slug. "Hello you two, long time no see either." He said to Lady Tsuande and her slug.

"Hello Kinata. Nice to see you again." Lady Tsuande said to my wolf, a smile gracing her lips as she gave him a smile.

"Let's skip the introductions for now. Some of us don't have all damn day Lady Tsuande." The slug said to her, bitterness was laced in his voice as he spoke to everyone.

Letting out a sigh, I thought to myself. /_Still the same old slug as always Jinn. Still bitter even after all those years. I should've summoned Rin, at least he's not touchy about what happened all those years ago._/

"Let's go Kinata!" I shouted out to him.

"K boss." Was all he , as he took his fighting stance and the battle began...

~A Few Hours Later~

Wiping the blood off of her forehead, Tsuande smiled at me. I won the match fair and square. I officially released to start training again. "Good job Kairi." She said to me, as she watched me hug my parents, my sensei and Ibiki, who were watching the match from a short distance away from here.

Coming over to Tsuande, I lifted my hand up and held it out to her. "Good job Lady Tsuande, I didn't think I would win." I said to her, as she grabbed my arm and pulled me down in her lap, smiling.

Giving me a kiss on the cheek, she wrapped her arms around my waist. "Your not escaping me this time, not without kisses your not!" She said to me, grinning afterwards.

Letting out a shriek, I tried to escape her hold on me but, nothing was working. "Lady Tsuande, let me go! Mommy and daddy help me!" I shouted out to them.

Both my parents were laughing along with my sensei and Ibiki. "Sorry Kairi." They said to me in between laughs.

"I told you, you weren't leaving without my kisses." She said to me, fake crackling afterwards.

Looking at her, I pouted at her. "But, I'm hungry! I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast!" I whined out to her, as I squirmed over and over out of her arms but, it wasn't working very well.

Everyone rolled their eyes at my whining. "Sorry Kairi, you should've eaten lunch." She said to me laughing and smiling afterwards.

I let out a groan. I was never going to escape from my godmother's iron grip. "Please let me go! I want dinner now!" I whined out again.

"Your sounding like Choji Kairi." Asuma said to me, as he lit a cigarette.

I sighed out twenty minutes later. "I give up." I finally said out loud to everyone.

"About time. Lady Tsuande has a way of making even the strongest ninja give up." Kakashi said, as he passed around a bag of chips to everyone, mocking me with food.

Staring at everyone, I glared at them. "I hate you guys! Standing there eating oin front of me when I'm friggin' starving!" I shouted out to them.

"Relax Kairi, were going to feed you. We were making bets on who would win the match between you and Lady Tsuande." Asuma said from behind Lady Tsuande and I.

"So who lost the bet?" Tsuande asked everyone, as she let go of me and watched me run away to my parents, who hugged me tightly afterwards.

"I did." Asuma said a few minutes later, adding afterwards. "Guess I lucked out this time. Well, come on let's go eat. My treat." He added to everyone.

We all headed out of the training field. Laughing, without a care in the world.

Tsuande laid a hand on Ibiki's shoulder. /_We were begin watched by the enemy._/ She said to him telepathically a moment later.

Ibiki didn't even stare at Lady Tsuande. /_I'm on it, I'll send out Hayate and Gemma. Tell Kairi I'm sorry I couldn't make it to dinner. I'll make it up to her, later._/ Then, Ibiki disappeared into the wind.

Tsuande put on a fake smile and joined the others. /_Next time Orochimaru, don't send out a lackey to do your dirty work, especially Kabuto._/ She thought to herself.

Kabuto smiled from the shadows of the trees. /_Everything's in order for the next phase of the plan Lord Orochimaru._/ Kabuto thought to himself, as he disappeared back into the hole that he crawled out of...

~End of Kairi's P.O.V~


	9. Chapter 9 Just Pretending

~Kairi's P.O.V~

~Later On That Night, In Kairi's Room~

I awoke that night with a hand over my mouth and I quickly grabbed a kunai on the night stand but, it wasn't there. /_Shit!_/ I thought in my head.

The person looked down at me and smiled at me through his mask. "Now we can't have you screaming your head off and waking mommy and daddy, now can we?" He said to me, playing with the kunai I kept on the night stand with his other hand, still staring at me.

Glaring at him, I stared at him. /_What do you want with me?_/ I telepathically asked him.

He smiled at me again through his mask. "It's not _me_ who wants you, it's someone else who has plans for you." He said to me, grinning at me afterwards.

/_Can you at least remove your hand from my mouth? I'm not going to scream, I promise._/ I said telepathically to him.

The person nodded. "Of course." He said to me, removing his hand from my mouth after he finished speaking to me.

"Thank you. Now what are you doing here, in my room. My parents are sleeping down the hall. Your risking your life coming here, are you stupid or do you not care about your life?" I asked him.

He gave me a sly smile under his mask."Because, I'm here to tell you the truth about yourself. Something not even your parents or even your own godmother will tell you, and as for me. I'm just delivering a message from my boss." He said to me, getting off of my bed and standing across the room, hiding in the shadows.

My eyes widened at this stranger's words. /_The truth about myself? I'm just a normal girl, there's nothing special about me._/ I thought to myself.

The guy smiled at me, as if reading my thoughts, he spoke. "Your wrong about whatever's running through your mind at this moment. Have you ever wondered why your so smart- so more advanced then most of the others that you graduated from the academy with?" He asked me.

Gulping, I stared at him. "No, not really. I just figured that I inherited my parents brains." I said to him.

He chuckled at me. "No not quite Kairi. You have a demon inside of you, a demon that makes you smarter and more advanced, while your feeding on your charka then, amplifying it by ten fold." He said to me.

All of a sudden a kunai came out of nowhere. "Get out of my house, you've said more then enough to my daughter. Leave before I kill you." I heard my dad say to the person, as he stepped out of the shadows.

The guy smiled at my father and backed up to the window in my room. "See ya around Kairi. We'll meet again in the future." Were his final words to me, as he slipped out of the window and into the night.

Shutting the window and locking it for good measure, my dad sat on the bed next to me. "Let me go wake mother up and then, I'll send out Pakkun out to go get Ibiki, Kurenai and Lady Tsuande then, we'll talk and answer all your questions. K?" He said to me, kissing my forehead, as he summoned Pakkun and told him to go get Ibiki, Kurenai and Lady Tsuande.

I nodded to my father and waited until he left then, I got dressed. Once I was finished getting dressed. I headed down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Pausing at the kitchen door, I stopped when I heard my mom and Lady Tsuande talking.

"She's not suppose to know!" I heard mom shout out, hearing dishes breaking after she spoke.

"Well she knows now. The cat's out of the bag and I for one _will _not lie to her. We've kept it a secret long enough, it's time she knew." I heard Lady Tsuande say to mom.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turned my head and saw Ibiki give me a grim smile. "There's not much good in eavesdropping when the subject's about you." He said to me, as we walked into the kitchen together.

The talking between the two adults stopped when I walked into the kitchen with Ibiki.

I took a seat at the table with Ibiki sitting next to me. Taking my hand under the table for a moment, he squeezed it quickly then, folded them on the table. His squeeze was all I needed to reassure myself that I wasn't in trouble and it wasn't my fault. But, I knew this all ready.

Everyone took a seat at the table, there wasn't an empty seat left. With everyone's eyes on me, I felt like I was begin interrogated by Ibiki all over again.

/_It's OK, I'm safe, their not mad at me./ _I thought to myself, as I folded my hands onto the table.

Lady Tsuande broke the silence between everyone. "Kairi it's ok to be scared, fear is what keeps us alive on the battlefield." She said to me, holding onto one of mom's hands the entire time she spoke.

Nodding my head, I asked the hardest question to answer. "Why?"

My mother was the person to answer the hard question. "You were born with it, it wasn't suppose to be able to come out, not with the seal that the Third Hokage placed on you moments before you were born." Mom said, her voice shaky afterwards.

Dad eyed my mom. "Anko, the demon hasn't come out yet." He corrected her before continuing on. "It's name is Ryo, and it's the reason why your so smart and so advanced. When you were little, you asked me why you could master some jutsui's that your classmates couldn't, that's why."

My eyes widened and the shock set in. "So, what happens if the seal is broken?" I asked them.

No one spoke because, no dared to answer it, at least not verbally. Even though they all knew the answer to it.

Tsuande had enough of the silence, along with all the tension in the air, it was so thick that no kunai could break it. "I'm not going to sit around while all of you sit there with kunai's up your asses. Kairi deserves an answer and not silence! The only problem is, you guys want to sugar coat it but, I won't." She said to everyone, her eyes cold and as hard as ice, turning to me, her never left mine as she spoke to me. "A war will break out and all hell will break lose."

My heart stopped when my godmother said those words but, Ibiki got me out of the daze, as he squeezed my hand. "So, do I stay in the exams or do I drop out? This demon can cause a problem, especially during the Forest of Death?" I asked them, noticing that Ibiki hadn't let go of my hand even after I got done speaking.

Dad let out a sigh. /_She's my daughter all right, sharp as a kunai._/ He thought to himself. "No, you'll stay in the exams." He said to me, adding to Lady Tsuande. "The Hokage _will_ make an exception just this once." He said to her, meeting the Hokage's eyes after he spoke. "You know the summoning jutsu I taught you?"

I nodded my head."Of course dad. You want me to use it just in case something goes wrong, right?" I asked him.

He nodded a "yes" to me. "Good job Kairi." He said to me, giving me a smile afterwards.

Mom who was quiet for the last hour, finally broke herd silence. "Kakashi, you know the rules-," dad cut her off. "Screw the rules Anko, this is _our_ daughter after all." He said coldly to her.

Letting her hands slip from the Hokage's and Kakashi's hands, she gave dad a glare that could cut through ice and slammed her fists on the kitchen table. "I don't care if she is _our_ daughter Kakashi, if I treat her differently then the rest of the candidates then, I'm not doing my job right. Nobody's suppose to leave the forest or enter it once the gates are closed. Only the Hokage or I can enter or leave the forest." She said coldly to him.

Kurenai finally spoke after begin silent for so long. "Then, a station a guard at the tower. That's not breaking the rules. Only Chunin and Jonin guards that are stationed at the tower can leave. Before the second stage begins inform them all that if Pakkun comes into the tower then, that's the signal that Kairi's in serious danger." She said to Anko.

Ibiki broke his silence as well. "I'll ask a couple of ANBU guards to stay in the tower as well, and I'll inform the two Lady Tsuande chooses about the signal as well. If that's OK with you Lady Hokage and Anko." He said to them, adding to Kurenai. "Your forgetting that ANBU guards and the captain can also enter or leave the forest as well. Only if the situation calls for it."

Kurenai eyed Ibiki. "That rule doesn't exist Ibiki your making it up." She said to him.

Giving Kurenai that would even stop the greatest ninjas in their tracks, he spoke. "Don't question me Kurenai. I didn't pull that out of my ass, ask Lady Tsuande." Was all he said to her.

Lady Tsuande gave Kurenai a small smile, as she shot a glare at Ibiki. "Lay off of her Ibiki, she didn't know." Then, she took a breath and continued on. "He's right, the First Hokage placed that rule in the handbook of Proctors, only proctors would know that but, that sounds like a good idea Ibiki." She said to us.

Kurenai frowned, she hated begin wrong but, she easily brushed it off. "Anko, what do you think, your the overseer of the second stage of the Chunin Exams?" She asked her.

Anko frowned as well. She all ready was pissed off and this just added fuel to the fire inside of her. "As much as I _hate _having ANBU in _my_ jurisdiction of the exam. It needs to be done. I'm not OK with it but, I'll go along with it just because I have a feeling that things might not go to plan again, and we can't have thing happen like they did all those years ago." She said to everyone.

Tsuande let out a yawn. "OK, I'm beat, is this meeting over yet? I'd like to get some sleep before dawn." She said to everyone after she got done yawning.

Staring at dad, mom waited on him to say something but, when he didn't she looked at everyone. "Yeah I guess. Good night everyone. I'm sure we'll see each other sooner then we think." She said to said to everyone, as she let out a yawn.

And with that said, everyone expect for Ibiki, my parents and myself disappeared back to their homes for the night.

Both of my parents stared at Ibiki. "Ibiki, the meeting's over, go home for crying out loud." Mom said to him, as she gave dad a kiss on the cheek then, watched him kiss my cheek and leave the kitchen, heading back to bed.

Ibiki stared at my mother and gave her a small smile. "Why don't you go to back to bed Anko, I'll make sure Kairi goes to bed before I leave and head home for the night." He said to her.

Raising an eyebrow at him, mom at this point was to tired to argue. "You better or they'll have to replace the captain of ANBU." She said to him, as she walked over to me and kissed my cheek then, told me good night and left the kitchen, joining dad in their bedroom for the night.

I looked at Ibiki, as he grabbed my other hand then, stared at me directly in my eyes. "Kairi, this might surprise you but, I like you. Ever since my wife and daughter were killed. I've had no room in my heart for a any emotion expect for grief and anger at the people who mindlessly killed them six years ago. But over the past week, you stirred something up inside my heart. I haven't felt love in a long time but, you've changed all of that for me." He paused to take a breath then, continued on his eyes never leaving mine. "I know our age difference will cause people to talk but, I could care less about that. There's not to many women who can see past the scars and focus on what's on the inside but, you can. You see me for who I am, and that's something. If you don't feel the same I feel understand, you've been through a lot the past week, and I understand-," I cut him off, he was talking to much.

"So it's not the age that makes a person it's what's on the inside. Maybe a relationship is what I need right now Ibiki. But, what about my parents, they'll notice something is up between the two of us." I stated to him, as he rubbed his thumb in the middle of my hand.

Ibiki gave me a smile. "Your parents have an age difference between them. I'm sure they'll understand one day but, not right now." He said to me, letting go of my hands, he took off his gloves off then, placed them on the table and placed his bare hands on my cheeks. Adding to me. "You can say no to this next part."

Looking at him, I gave him another smile. "Why would l say no to you? The man who let me that it's okay to cry and who took me to the hospital. You know, if it weren't for you, I'd still be laying face down on that desk. So, in a way, maybe this is my thank you for doing everything that you've done for me over the past week." I said to him, as I moved closer to him.

He moved closer to me as well. "I'll never hurt you because, there's all ready to much of that in the world as it is." He said to me, stroking some lose hair that fell from behind my ear as he spoke to me.

"I wouldn't dream of you hurting me Ibiki, I'm not the enemy of anpother village." I said to him, as our faces grew closer and closer together.

Giving me another smile, he looked into my eyes. "Were both going to shut up now and kiss each other before we sit in the kitchen all night trying to avoid it." He said to me, chuckling afterwards as he kissed me with his arms wrapped around my waist, while my arms were wrapped around his scarred neck, as we shared our a first kiss in my parent's kitchen...

~End of Kairi's P.O.V~

(Author's note: This chapter is super long. Sorry guys. I hope you enjoyed it thought)


	10. Chapter 10 Beat It

~Kairi's P.O.V~

~Outside Ino and Shikaruma's Flower Shop~

"Good morning guys." I said to Shikaruma and Shikato as I sat in an empty seat next to both of them.

"Hey kiddio, long time no see. I heard you're taking the Chunin Exams this year, how's that going? Kakashi and Anko keeping you busy?" Shikato asked me, as he moved his checker piece, blocking his son's piece.

Shikaruma let out a sigh. "If I let my own father beat me in front of Kairi, it'd be a drag." He said out loud to us.

I smiled at both of them. "Yeah, their keeping me busy, this is my first day that I have off." I said to them, watching them play checker's. /_Even I can't beat Shikaruma, he's good. He always seems to outsmart me whenever we play, even though our IQ's are over 200._/ I thought to myself.

Shikato smiled at me, as he ran his hand through his hair, a sign that he was about lose. "So, aren't the second part of the Chunin Exams are suppose to start soon?" He asked me.

Shikaruma looked at his dad and grinned at him. "Told ya I would beat you again." With that said, Shikaruma beat his father again. "In another three weeks dad. Apparently, something happened to one of the contestants and Lady Tsuande has put the second exam on hold for right now." Shikaruma added to his dad.

Raising an eyebrow at his son's words, he let out a sigh. "What a bother. That's never happened before, why should it happen now?" Shikato sighed out.

The words slipped out of my mouth before my brain could register what I was saying. "It's because of me, I was raped a week ago. So, Lady Tsuande postponed the exam for a month. So, I could recover and get some therapy." I confessed to them, hearing vases breaking a moment later.

"Oh shit." Were the words that came out of Shikaruma's mouth, ducking his head when his wife, Into came out of the flower shop.

Shikato knew when things were turning south. "I'm out of here, see you guys later." He said to us, disappearing before Ino could grab his forearm and force him to sit back down.

Shikaruma let out a groan. "Honey, calm down Kairi's ok-," Ino cut him off with a slap to the head. "Shikaruma Nara you know damn well that she-," Shikaruma kissed her, she instantly calmed down after that.

"Shikaruma Nara, your an ass." She said to him, as she stared at me, adding. "I'm going to close the shop down for the day, why don't you both come in?"

Nodding my head, I followed Ino inside the shop, Shikaruma following behind us, muttering under his breath what a drag this was.

Once the shop was closed and the blinds were closed, we all sat down at a small table that was off to the side of the flower shop.

Like his father, Shikaruma was also trying to avoid the situation at hand but, unlike his father, he couldn't escape his wife's watchful eye. "I'm going to make some tea." He lied to us, as he almost got up but, Into slammed him back down in the chair he was sitting in.

Ino's right eye was twitching, she knew her husband to well. "Stay there you aren't leaving this shop to go smoke your nasty cigarettes." She yelled at him.

Letting out a sigh, Shikaruma let out a sigh. "But, I'm stressed and you know I smoke when I'm stressed. I'm not very good company when I'm stressed." He whined out to her, making up excuses so he could go outside to smoke.

Rolling her eyes, Into grabbed Shikaruma by the collar of his shirt and forced him to look into her eyes. "I've had enough of your excuses! Your staying right here and not moving. The only person who should smoking is Kairi! As for your stress, deal with it, it would be good for you to have some stress, lazy ass." She nearly shouted at him, letting go of him after she spoke.

I laughed at them as they bickered back and forth. It's funny they've only been married a year but, they argue like an old married couple.

"Okay, enough fighting, tell us what happened. We're listening sweetie." She said to me, holding onto Shikaruma's hand five minutes later, after they got done bickering with each other.

"Ino don't gossip about this either, Kairi doesn't need to be apart of the rumor mill." Shikaruma said lowly to her.

Staring at her husband, Ino let out a sigh. "Like _I_ would gossip about something like this." She said to him.

/_Ino you lair, you gossip about our sex life with customers. So, trusting you with Kairi's rape is like feeding to the wolves._/ Shikaruma thought to himself. "Go on tell us Kairi, our lips are sealed." He said to me, giving Ino a death glare the entire time he spoke to me.

I nodded my head and told them about my rape, it took a couple of hours but, I did it. I was proud of myself, Ibiki wasn't here to hold my hand through it but, I was OK with that. I didn't need him to hold my hand like a child.

When I finished the story, Into and Shikaruma stared at each other. "Wow, I'm sorry Kairi but I'm sure Lady Tsuande _will_ find the person before the second exam starts." Shikaruma said to me, giving me a smile afterwards.

I gave him a smile in return, as a knock on the door interrupted us. "That would be Ibiki." I said to them, as I stood up along with Ino, who hurried to the shop door and hurried to unlock it.

Standing outside the shop, Ibiki gave me a smile. "How much for a dozen roses?" He asked out to Ino.

Trying to hide my blush from Ibiki, he tried to not show that he noticed me blush but, it didn't work, he almost ending up blushing as well but, stopped himself as well. He was the head of ANBU and he was standing across from the Leaf Village's second biggest gossiper. "Is fifty dollars enough for a dozen roses?" He asked Into, who stared at us both with wide eyes.

Shikaruma walked behind Into and stared at her, waving his hand in front of her face, she didn't respond. "She must be brain dead or something, hold on. I know something that will wake her up." Taking a cigarette out, he pulled out his lighter and as soon it started to light up, Into was out of her daze.

"Shikaruma-," she started to yell at him but, he stopped her. "Customers sweetie." He said to her, grinning afterwards.

Ino let out a sigh. "Hold on sir, I'll get the roses ready." She said to Ibiki, shooting a glare at her husband as she walked back into the shop.

Letting out a sigh as well, Shikaruma stepped outside of the shop to smoke.

Ibiki just stared at me for the longest time, as we stared at each other, we got closer and closer to each other. "I missed you." He whispered to me, as we stood an inch away from each other's faces.

"I missed you to." I whispered back to him, as he held onto my hand after I got done speaking to him.

"Ahem." Ino said to us, ten minutes later, breaking us away from our magic moment.

I jumped a few feet in the air, Ibiki catching me in his arms. "Thank you Ino." He said to her, as calm as he could without turning into a puddle of water with me in his arms.

She nodded and said, "your welcome." Then eyed us. "I hope you guys are happy together." Was all she said to us, closing the shop's door behind her.

Staring at Ibiki, he set me down on the ground then, handed me the roses. "There for you Kairi." He said to me, grabbing my hand, we disappeared to his apartment...

~End of Kairi's P.O.V~

(Author's Note: I still loving writing this chapter even after all this time. I think Ino and Shikaruma make a cute couple.)


	11. Chapter 11 Trying Not To Love You

~Kairi's P.O.V~

~At Ibiki's Apartment, The Next Morning ~

Ibiki closed and locked the front door behind him, as he took off his headband, his trench coat, and his gloves then, he lowered all of the blinds in his apartment then, I sat on the couch, waiting on him.

Giving me a kiss when finished lowering all the blinds, he stroked my hair, as I touched scars that were all over his body, or at least what I could see.

Ever since we started seeing more of each other, we've become head over heels for one another. Every scar that Ibiki had, I've at least traced five times since yesterday.

"Every scar has a story." Ibiki said to me, later on that day as he pressed his lips against the nape of my neck. Both of us cuddled together on his couch, watching some stupid movie that Ibiki put in.

Looking at him, he squeezed my hand. "I know. How long will it take for you to tell me all of them?" I asked him, smiling afterwards as I turned around and faced him.

Ibiki laughed at my question. "A week or so. Some of the stories are pretty gruesome." He said to me afterwards, holding onto me tighter.

Running my free hand up and down one of his scars on his arm, I looked at him. "What about this one?" I asked him a moment later.

He frowned at me. "Not all of my scars are from combat Kairi. My father gave me quite a few but, not as much as I've received from war." He said to me.

My eyes widened at the news of his father giving him scars but, Ibiki reassured me that everything was okay. "He gave them to me when I was young because I didn't get my father his beer on time. My father was an angry drunk, and he would hit me everyday." He confessed to me, adding. "So I to know what it's like to be abused Kairi."

I frowned at him, kissing his cheek afterwards. "I'm sorry Ibiki." I said to him.

Staring at me, he frowned at me again. "I'm not Kairi, alcohol was what killed him and the it's the reason I don't drink. But, when I do it's just one beer. Alcohol makes a person do things they'll regret the next day." He said to me, sitting up, he gently grabbed me by the waist and sat me on his lap. "Can I ask you question? I'm not to sure if you'll want to or not, or if your able to." He added to me, his eyes never leaving mine.

Looking into his eyes, I nodded my head. "Go ahead Ibiki." I said to him.

/_Here goes nothing._/ He thought to himself, taking a deep breath, he was quiet for a moment then, he spoke. "Will you make love with me? I feel so young when I'm with you, you make me feel like an entirely different person when were together and I don't feel like an old, washed up ninja who is covered in scars." He said to me, as his arms found their way around my waist, he pulled me closer to him.

I didn't speak for a few minutes /_what if the stitches break apart? What if he doesn't wear protection? What if-,_/ Ibiki cut me off from my thoughts with a kiss. "Kairi, if it's to much, let me reassure you that if and when we make love that _all_ precautions will be used to make sure that nothing happens to you, I promise you." He said to me, kissing me again but, on the cheek this time.

The questions and thoughts that were rolling around in my head made it to difficult for me to give Ibiki a clear answer. My gut reaction was to say "no, it's to soon" but, my heart was saying "yes, I want to." But, I said neither of the two. "Maybe Ibiki but, for right now I can't tell you "yes" or "no" right now. Everything's so confusing right now." I said to him, as I got off his lap and headed towards the door then, unlocked it and gave him one last look and left his apartment, closing the door behind me. The tears poured down my face, as I disappeared to my godmother's office for my first therapy session.

Ibiki's heart broke when I told him the truth. Ignoring the tears that fell down his face, he fell to the floor and curled up on the floor with tears in his eyes. /_Maybe I asked her to soon. Damn your so stupid Ibiki! Why couldn't you wait it out just a little longer?_/ He thought to himself, mentally kicking himself because, he wasn't expecting my answer. Ibiki would stay on the floor until later on that night when my father would come by to tell him that something was wrong with the other ninja's from one of the other villages.

Yes, even the head of ANBU could cry and express sadness. Something not even the toughest ninjas could escape...

~End of Kairi's P.O.V~


	12. Chapter 12 Better Dig Two

~Shikaruma's P.O.V~

~In Lady Tsuande's Office, Later On That Night~

What a drag. Ino and I were having a great night, minus the fact that Ino and I had a discussion about Kairi and Ibiki. That didn't go so well. I tried to convince her that everything was going to be okay between them. /_Okay the age difference between them is kind of a big deal. So what, that never stopped anyone before. Well not in this village it hasn't._/ I thought to myself, as I placed my head in the middle of my forehead. /_What a drag. I'm all ready giving myself a headache just thinking about this._/ I added in my head, as I gave Lady Tsuande a smile and sat down across from her, seeing Ibiki take a seat next to me sent chills up and down my spine. /_Great and this night just couldn't get any better._/

Lady Tsuande's hands were folded in her on her desk, her face stern and serious. Something was up. Oh wait were here to discuss future battle tactics. Well, no wonder she was all up tight and stern. "You both know why you're here, so we'll skip the formalities. Shikaruma I called you and Ibiki in here because, you're both the best in developing battle plans in case Orochimaru or someone else whose just powerful as he is decides to declare war on our village."

Ibiki's hands were folded in his lap as well, the look on his face was the same as Lady Tsuande's, serious and stern. Were suppose to be talking about battle plans, not planning a funeral. Gezz, I should've gotten out my best suit and tie for this. "Lady Hokage, I suggest we place more guards around the perimeter of the village, just in case." Were the first words that came out of Ibiki's mouth.

Lady Tsuande glared at him. "You think I haven't thought about that Ibiki. I wouldn't have called either of you in my office, if I thought that was a good idea." She snapped at him, calming herself down before speaking again. "It's not going to work a second time. We need another plan. Shikaruma do you have any ideas?" She added to me.

Looking into the Hokage's eyes, I let out a sigh. I didn't really want to think right now, it takes up to much time and effort. "What about setting up a few simple traps, that start a chain reaction then, one of the traps makes a signal to alert someone in the village, maybe Ibiki or yourself." I said to them, adding. "Perhaps Shino or maybe Hinata or Neji could set up something with their charka's in one of the traps as a back up or a second signal that would mean we were in mortal danger."

Both Lady Tsuande and Ibiki eyed me. "That might work." She said to me, a grin on her face afterwards.

"Shikaruma should set them around the perimeter and he should be the only one who knows where they are, just in case we are copied or betrayed by the enemy." Ibiki said to both of us.

Lady Tsuande nodded. "That sounds good but, what if it backfires, what are we suppose to do then?" She asked me.

I grinned at them my plan _won't_ backfire, not this time. "It won't Lady Hokage, not with the reinforcements that I have in mind." I said to her, still grinning at her.

Raising an eyebrow at me, she just had to ask. "Who do you have in mind?"

The grin on my face grew bigger. "Naruto, Sasuke, Garra, Shino, Choji, Ino and myself. Were the reinforcements." I said to her.

Letting out a sigh, she brought up a hand and pinched her forehead, as a sign of stress and nerves. "Okay, I'll send messages to all of them expect for Garra, I'll deal with him myself, he should be here in town in a day or two." She said to us.

I nodded to her. Now that the plan was in motion, all I had to was talk to Shino and Neji but, that shouldn't be a problem. "Can I go now? Ino's probably worrying where I'm at." I said to them, thinking. /_Ugh, what a drag Ino's going to get all pissy when I come back smelling like cigarettes and having no idea where I went but, I'll explain to her what's going on. If I don't, I'll end up spending the night on the couch._/ I thought to myself, letting out a sigh afterwards.

Lady Tsuande nodded to me. "Go on but, don't tell anyone about this. When you tell Ino, answer her questions with as little as detail as you can. Good night Shikaruma." Was all she said to me.

"Good night Lady Tsuande." Was all I said to her, disappearing back home, where a very upset and worried wife was waiting for me. Man, I loved Ino but, sometimes begin married to her could be a real drag...

~End of Shikaruma's P.O.V~


	13. Chapter 13 Here Comes the Rain Again

~Kairi's P.O.V~

~In A Forest, Somewhere In the Leaf Village, Earlier the Next Day~

"I can't believe I said I don't know to him, I'm an idiot." I sobbed out to Kinata, my wolf, whose head was curled up in my lap.

Kinata looked up at me and shook his head. "After what happened, your in no shape to even think about sex. No offense Kairi." He said out to me, lifting his head out of my lap then, licking my nose, making me giggle.

I looked back at Kinata and smiled at him. "Your right Kinata. Why are you always right?" I asked him, brushing the tears away when I finished speaking to him.

He smiled at me then, licked my nose again. "Of course I'm right. I had to deal with your father for all of his younger years. If it weren't for him I wouldn't have as much human experience and let's just say, your father gave me enough life experience to last a lifetime. I never want to be a human thanks your dad, you humans have to much bullshit to deal with." He said to me, his head going back to my lap after he finished speaking to me.

Laughing at his comment, I patted his head. "Silly wolf. Are you sure you don't want to be a human Kinata?" I asked him, as he moved his head off my lap and stood up.

Kinata gave me his best smile. "No, I'd be very content with begin a wolf for the rest of my life, or what's left anyways." He said to me, his ears perking up, he bared his teeth and let out a low growl, taking his place next to me, he stared straight ahead.

Looking down at him, I eyed him. "What's wrong Kinata? Someone there?" I asked him, worried about him. Kinata was getting old, even though he acted like a puppy sometimes, I wasn't to sure if he had any fight left in him. The fight between the slug and him took a lot of energy out of him, ever since I won the fight.

Letting out another low growl, Kinata nodded his head. "Yes, someone's here and I don't like his chakra Kairi." He growled out to me, adding. "I sensed his chakra earlier but, I didn't want to worry you even more because, of the state you were in."

A boy with silver hair and glasses stepped out of the shadows, a smirk on his face, as he pulled out a stick. "Wanna play fetch boy?" He asked him, adding. "Relax, I just heard the girl's cries and wanted to make see if I could help, zi'm a medical ninja." Staring at me after he got done speaking to Kinata, he gave me a smile.

Kinata glared at him. "Like _I _would play fetch with you. Your not either of my masters. So why would I play fetch with a stranger whose chakra I don't trust. So I suggest you leave before I-," I cut Kinata off. "Relax Kinata, were leaving." I said to him, walking a couple of steps towards the edge of the forest trail that led back to the village.

The stranger appeared in front of me before I could even take another step out of the forest. "Please, let me help you, I mean no harm to you or your dog." He said to me, dropping the stick afterwards then, he held his arms up as a sign of surrender.

"It's wolf you idiot." Kinata corrected him, growling at him afterwards.

I frowned at him. "Don't be offended but, I don't need your help." I said to him.

Frowning at my words, the stranger didn't move out of my way instead he moved forward towards me, with a hand that glowed green.

Kinata moved in front of me, acting on pure instinct, nothing else. His mouth was wide open as he launched himself on the stranger, aiming for anything he didn't care, he just wanted to sink his teeth into the stranger's flesh. "Don't _ever_ touch my master asshole. When the girl says no, she means no!" He growled out to him, biting into the back of his leg, as the stranger tired to move backwards but, he wasn't quick enough.

The stranger let out a cry of pain, as he gently tired to push him off but, it wasn't working. When Kinata grabs a hold of someone, he never let's go until either my dad or myself say so.

"Let him go Kinata, let him run away with his dignity." I said coldly to him.

Kinata let go of the stranger's leg, giving him one last growl before the stranger ran off, limping from Kinata's injury.

I shook my head at him, as I looked at the blood all over his mouth, he looked up at me, the anger completely gone from his eyes. "Kinata, you're going to have to clean that up if you don't want dad or mom worried that you've been up to something." I said to him, shaking a finger at him as I spoke to him, a smile on my face afterwards.

Giving me a smile, he nodded his head in the other direction. "There's a lake nearby, I'll be right back, holler if you need anything." He said to me, running towards the lake, after he finished speaking to me.

Letting out a sigh, I started to go where Kinata was heading but, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Ibiki, I'm sorry about yesterday-," he cut me off with a light kiss to the lips.

"Don't worry about it Kairi. I'm sorry that I even asked you, it was stupid of me, it's my fault, no one else's. Let me take out to dinner besides, it'll be my way of making it up to you for missing dinner a couple of days ago." He said to me, a smile on his face after he spoke to me.

Staring at him, I placed both of my hands on his shoulders and kissed his lips. "It'll be okay Ibiki. Perhaps maybe one day we could make love but, not now. There's to much going on with the both of us. Making love right now would only stress me out even more." I said to him, placing my forehead on his chest afterwards.

Closing his eyes, Ibiki held me close as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Where shall we go Kairi? You pick, I'll pay, no questions asked." He said to me, opening his eyes afterwards, he looked down at me.

Looking up at him, I returned his smile. "Let's go somewhere- somewhere nice." I said back to him, noticing Kinata returning from the lake.

Stopping a couple feet away from me, Kinata watched our tender moment. /_Maybe sometimes it's good to be a human and have someone else to share those feelings with._/ Kinata smiled at his thoughts then, started to walk away from us. "Enjoy your evening you two. This old pup is going to retire for the night. I'll make something up to tell your parents. Maybe one day you'll tell them about your secret boyfriend or lover, or whatever he is to you Kairi. Good night you two." He said to us, adding to Ibiki. "Have her home by eight Ibiki or I'll bite your penis off." Growling the least few words out, he took off towards the house.

Looking at Ibiki, I gave him a smile. "Let's go eat." I said to him, as we unwrapped ourselves from each other then, headed out of the forest together. /_Maybe one day when I'm old enough, I'll tell my parents about Ibiki but, not now. For now I want some happiness in my life._/ I thought to myself, as I took Ibiki's hand in mine for a little while before we entered the village together.

From the shadows, the stranger from earlier watched my moment with Ibiki, he smiled to himself. /_Lord Orochimaru, the plan is set in motion, now that she's seen my face but, doesn't know my name it'll be easier for her to trust me before Lord Orochimaru steps in and makes his move for her, or before Akatsuki make theirs. Either way, I'll get Kairi before either of them make any move._/ He thought to himself, adding in his head. /_Besides, it's only a matter of days before the Akatsuki sends out all of their members expect, for Madara._/ Smiling to himself, he disappeared into the setting sun, still limping from Kinata's bite that even healing jutsu couldn't heal all of his bite. Because my wolf's bit could be lethal...

~End of Kairi's P.O.V~


	14. Chapter 14 Love Song

~Kakashi's P.O.V~

~In Anko and Kakashi's Home, Earlier That Night~

Lying next to Anko, I held her in my arms. I let out a sigh then, ran a hand through her hair. For the first time in months, we made love.

Anko turned over and faced me. "Kakashi, aren't you worried about Kairi.?" She asked me.

I let out a sigh, this was really not the conversation I wanted to have right now but, I knew sooner or later we would _have_ to about our daughter. "She's with Ibiki, we know that he won't hurt." I said to her, hoping this conversation between us wouldn't lead to where I was think it was heading cause I seriously was ready for another round of making love to Anko.

She looked into my eyes. "I know that but, don't you think their a _little _to much time together? I've seen the way they look at each other, you'd have to be a blind fool to not realize their more then friends." She said to me.

/_I knew this conversation would go south._/ I thought to myself, letting out another sigh. "Anko, as long as they don't have sex I'm OK with their so-called "relationship". Ibiki wouldn't want _that _kind of trouble on his hands and of course I've noticed that there's _something_ going on between them but, I wouldn't pry to much into it." I said to her, turning over on my back, I stared at her.

Anko sat up in our bed and glared at me then, she hit my arm. Causing me to wince a little. God she still packs a mean punch. "Kakashi the age difference between them is-," I cut her off with a finger to the lips. "Is the same as ours thirteen years. She'll be okay Anko, I promise." I said to her, trying to reassure her but, it didn't work.

"That's not it, what if someone finds out about them, that could be bad news." She said to me.

I rolled my eyes at her comment. "Anko, you were twenty when we met, I was thirty three. Ibiki's younger then me, he's a good man for our daughter." I tired to convince her, knowing I was fighting a losing battle with her.

Laying her head on my chest, she let out a sigh. "Kakashi's she's underage! Ibiki could lose his job if anyone found out! We have to-," I cut her off again. "_Were _not going to do anything Anko. Kairi's _not_ a little girl anymore, as much as I hate to say it but, it's true. Her age _is_ a problem for most people but, mentally she has the age of a twenty year old mostly because of the demon." I took a breath and continued on. "When you have a couple with a rather large age difference between them, such as ourselves, people _will_ talk, there's no doubt about that. But, I think the connection between them isn't a physical one but, more of a mental one." I added to her.

Slamming her hand on my chest, she glared at me, still. "She's seventeen! She's _our_ daughter! She's underage for crying out loud! Kakashi don't you see it, their relationship is wrong!" She nearly shouted at me.

I eyed her. "So your saying that _our_ relationship is wrong Anko? We've been together ten years and then some. If your saying their relationship is wrong because of the age difference then, I guess you need to look at our relationship first because, if you can't accept that then, I guess I'll sleep on the couch from now on. Good night Anko." I said bitterly to her, as I got out of the bed and got dressed.

"Where are you going?" She asked me from the bed.

Turning I looked at her, with some coldness in my eyes. "I'm going to sleep on the couch, good night again Anko." Were my final words to her, as I left our bedroom to sleep on the living room couch, for the first time ever in our relationship...

~End of Kakashi's P.O.V~

(Author's Note: this chapter 14 not 15)


	15. Chapter 15 Bad Medicine

~Kairi's P.O.V~

~Inside Ibiki's Apartment, Two Days Later~

Locking the front door behind me, I saw Ibiki cooking in the kitchen, wearing an apron and he was shirtless. "Hey I just came by to see you wanted to um, I don't know do something." I said to him, as I walked into the kitchen then, I leaned against his kitchen counter.

Putting the ladle down in the soup, he pulled out a spoon from one of his drawers. Dipping the spoon into the pot, he held his hand over the spoon as it made it's way towards my lips, he spoke to me. "Open up Kairi, your my test subject for this soup." He said to me, inches away from my lips, as I opened up in my mouth.

/_I'm his test subject? Oh great, I'm going to get fat if he keeps feeding me with all this food._/ I thought to myself, as he put the spoon to my lips. I closed my eyes for a moment, tasting all the ingredients in the food, I swallowed it all. Once again, Ibiki's food was great.

Putting the sink, Ibiki pulled out a plastic container. "I'm glad you think my food is good Kairi. The only other people who thought my food was good was my deceased wife and my daughter. My wife would get mad because, I'd cook for her everyday. When she and my daughter were killed, I stopped cooking for good, until you came into my life." He said to me, as he poured the pot of food into a plastic container as he spoke to me.

I smiled at him, I was glad he was opening up to me, it made me happy. Maybe we could be great couple one day and grow old together. "Well your welcome Ibiki." I said to him, watching him put the food into the fridge, I noticed something was wrong with him. Taking a couple of steps towards him, I reached out to touch his arm. "Ibiki, what's wrong?" I asked him as he turned around and looked at him.

Not saying a word to me, he pulled me into his arms then, kissed my lips. "You don't need to worry about it. I'm fine Kairi, I promise. I just got into a little scuffle with some enemy ninja." He said to me, after we broke away from our kiss.

"Where?" I asked him, as we held hands for a moment before he took off his apron then, showed me where he was injured. In between his chest and his right side there was a bandage. I slowly peeled it off a little at a time, I saw his injury hadn't been properly cleaned, it was still covered in dried blood and the wound looked like it needed to be stitched up. Taking his hand after I put the bandage back on. "You're coming with me to Lady Tsuande's office, if you leave a wound like that open, it could get infected." I said to him.

Ibiki let out a sigh then, he put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me from dragging him outside his apartment. "Let me go see Lady Tsuande alone Kairi, it would be better for the both of us right now. I'll be home soon, go get some training done, you don't survive the second stage without it." He said to me giving me a smile and a quick kiss before disappearing to Lady Tsuande's office.

I rolled my eyes then, disappeared to the training spot where my sensei was, along with my team mates.

But, what Ibiki didn't tell me was, who gave him his newest battle scar. It seemed the Akatsuki had arrived in the Leaf Village...

~End of Kairi's P.O.V~


	16. Chapter 16 Carousel

~Kairi's P.O.V~

~Inside A Ramen Shop, The Next Day~

Sitting down in a ramen shop, I waited on Ibiki to show up for our lunch date. So far I've waited five minutes, which is unusual for him because, he's always on time.

"Looking for someone?" I heard someone ask me, as they took the empty seat next to me.

Turning me head, at the sound of their voice, I saw a man under a rather large straw hat, with bells hanging off of it. "Yes sir, I'm just waiting on my father to show up." I lied to him. /_Surely this guy isn't here for the Chunin Exams? He's a little creepy_./ I thought to myself, as I ordered a bowl of ramen for myself.

The strange man in the straw hat didn't speak the entire time, he just sat next to me and watched me quietly, as he ordered some tea. "Isn't your father Kakashi Hatake?" He asked me a moment, sipping on his tea when the owner of the shop brought it to him.

I eyed the man, my hand slowly reaching for the kunai that I kept in my holster but, the man saw this and before I could blink my eyes, he had a hold of my wrist. "Yes, my father is Kakashi Hatake, what's it to you?" I asked him.

He gave me a small smile from under his straw hat. "So, you must be his daughter then? Your quiet pretty." He said to me, letting go of my wrist a moment later.

My lip curled up at the man's comment towards me. Most women would be flattered that a man gave them a compliment but, I wasn't. Something about this guy seemed a little wired, his chakra seemed like someone else that I knew but, I couldn't find their name in my head right now. "Thank you sir." I said to him, thinking the entire time. /_Damn, he found out past my lie._/ Adding to the stranger. "So are you here for the Chunin Exams?"

Giving me another small smile, he continued to sip on his tea. "No, I'm here to visit a _certain _friend of mine but, I'm also here to watch the exams as well." He confessed to me after he finished sipping on his tea.

"Oh okay. Well I hope you enjoy them." Were my final words to him, as he disappeared without another word to me. The only sign that the strange man had been sitting next to me was the money that he paid for his tea and my bowl of Ramen.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder a few minutes later, I jumped a foot in the air and turned around and came face-to-face with Ibiki. "Hello Kairi." He said to me, as he took the seat that the stranger once occupied.

Shaking the nerves off, I plastered a smile on my face. "Hello Ibiki, are you all fixed up now?" I asked him, as we stared at each other for a moment then, we both stood up. "I was just waiting for you and I wanted to see if everything went OK. I guess I should head home, mom and dad want me to spend some time with them before the second exam begins in a couple of days." I said to him.

Ibiki gave me a nod then, held his hand out. "Let me walk you home. To make up for my lateness." He said to me, giving me a smile after he spoke to me.

I nodded my head. "Okay." Was all I said to him, as we exited the shop together and headed towards my house.

What Ibiki didn't tell me was his reason for begin late was because, he ran into an old friend by the name of Kisame Hoshigaki...

~End of Kairi's P.O.V~


	17. Chapter 17 Relia and Rain

~Ibiki's P.O.V~

~Two Weeks Later, A Day Before the Chunin Exams~

I stared at the grave with all of the fallen ninja's names on it, along with my wife and daughter's names on it. Laying Sakura Blossom's and Orchids on it, I took a deep breath afterwards, as I kneeled down and spoke to both my deceased wife and daughter. Strange, I know but, I believe the dead could hear us. "I miss you both very much. Sometimes it's hard to wake up and not hear either of your voices in the morning but, I still go on. Somehow, I still go on." I said to them, as I tried to not break down, even though this was a place for mourning.

"Relia, my darling, I miss everything about. Your laugh, your voice, the way you use to bitch about me making dinner every night for you and our daughter. Sweetheart, I have someone else now. She reminds me of you, her name is Kairi, she's Kakashi's and Anko's daughter. I know you'd be happy to finally know that I moved on but, I will _never_ forget you or Rain. You will both be in my mind and in my heart. No matter who fills it." I said to her, as tears started to form in my eyes. "You would've liked her, even if she wasn't my girlfriend, I know Rain would've liked her as well. I'm sure Rain and Kairi would've been best friends. Maybe one day she'll meet you in another life." I added to her.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and saw Kakashi and Kairi with flowers of their own. "Ibiki it's okay let it out. I've lost friends to, this grave is a reminder that even though we've lost people, we'll rejoin them one day. They gave their lives for us. That's one thing any ninja must do if they expect to serve their village proudly." Kakashi said to me, a weak smile on his face, as he laid flowers next to mine.

Kairi followed in her father's footsteps and laid her flowers next to her father's. "Most of the ninja's that are buried here, I will never know but, I will know how they served our village." She said to us, as she added. "All of the Hokage's that came before Lady Tsunade's time sacrificed their life's for our village, and so this is how we honor them, even in death, the legacy's they left behind will never be forgotten. If it weren't for everyone that died, we wouldn't have their memories with us."

I nodded at her and gave her a weak smile as well. "That's true Kairi. Without their deaths, we wouldn't have a memorial for our Hokage's or even this grave." I said to her, as I stood up and took my place next to Kakashi and Kairi.

Kakashi let out a sigh a moment later. "I think all the rookie genin should visit this grave at least once in their life's. To remind them not to take their life's for granted because, it could be gone in an instant without an explanation or a reason." He said to us, as he wrapped an arm around around his daughter's waist and held her close to his chest, as she cried into his vest. "Ibiki, we both know the risks and the costs that we as ninja take but, some of the younger ninjas don't, and it's a shame that they don't. While their parents forgot all the ninja who came before them, we don't. Maybe it's because were still stuck in the past or maybe it's because, we've lost most of our friends on the battlefield but, whatever the reason is, it's the one thing that keeps us alive rather it be on or off the battlefield." He added to us.

After Kakashi spoke, it started to rain. I wasn't to sure if that was a sign from our fallen comrades that they were hearing us talk about them or if it just decided to rain but, whatever the reason, it changed the mood between all three of us.

Giving Kairi and I a smile, Kakashi looked at us then, at the grave. "Come on, let's get out of the rain before we all catch a cold. How about we all go eat some ramen? We could invite some of the other ninja to sit around and talk about something that's not in the history books." He said to us.

I eyed my old friend and gave him a smile. "And what's that Kakashi?" I asked him.

"Their war stories!" He said to us, all of us laughing afterwards.

We all shared a laugh that broke the somber mood between all of us. "Let's get out here."

I nodded to him as we started walking out of the graveyard together. Turning to look at the grave one more time, I smiled at it. "I miss you all." I whispered out to them...

~End of Ibiki's P.O.V~

(Author's Note: Relia is a song by the Japanese band called The Gazette and Rain is a song by another Japanese band called Dèspairs Ray. Both songs are really good, that's also where I got the names. The Forest of Death is up next! *thinks* finally, it's about damn time! Hope you guys liked .)


	18. Chapter 18 No Boy, No Cry

~Kairi's P.O.V~

~Outside the Gates of the Forest of Death, the Next Morning~

I eyed Jino and Mamoru as we stood outside the gates of the Forest of Death, waiting on my mother to tell us to go.

Mamoru eyed me. "Are you sure your ready for this Kairi? We could try again next year." He whispered out to me.

Rolling my eyes at Mamoru's comment, we heard mom shout at everyone to go in and we did, as soon as the gates opened and into the Forest of Death we wne. Jumping through the trees, trying to get as far from the entrance gates as we could. "We need an earth scroll." I said to them a moment later.

"Well no shit Kairi. Who made you team captain!" Mamoru shouted at me, as he tired to keep up with my pace.

Jino let out a sigh. "Mamoru if you know what's best for you, you'll just shut up and just follow her. We have company behind us." He said to him, letting a few beetles fall out of the sleeve of his jacket.

Mamoru glared at his team mate. "Damn all ready? Damn their quick." He said to Jino, as we came to a stop for a moment.

Turning around, I eyed my team mates and quickly made hand signs. "Were going up against other teams from other villages who want our earth scroll to go with their heaven scroll. The sooner they have our scroll, the sooner they can reach the tower and finish this part of the exam." I said to them, adding. "Jino hold on tight to our earth scroll."

"Brace yourselves! Cause here they come!" Jino shouted out to us, the wind picking up Jino and Mamoru and nearly throwing them in a nearby lake.

"They didn't waste any time getting here, that's for sure." Mamoru muttered out as he picked himself up from the ground then, grabbed me by my arm and threw me in a nearby bush and he and Jino went their separate ways.

"Fan out, I'll take care of these brats, their bound to have an earth scroll." We heard a woman say and a moment later, we heard her team mates leave.

Rolling my eyes, I muttered out. "Mamoru, your an ass."

Seeing the woman's a few feet from my hiding spot, I gulped and watched her feet move away from my hiding spot a few minutes later. "Hmm, where the hell are those brats? I could've sworn I felt their chakra." She said out loud to herself.

Once the woman left, we all came out of our hiding spots. "That was close. I wasn't expecting any ninja to follow us for at least an hour." Mamoru said to us, as he looked over at both of us for a moment then, added. "You guys okay?" He asked us.

I glared at Mamoru. "You're an asshole Mamoru! Throwing me in a bush, are you nuts-," Jino covered my mouth. "Shut up, we're not alone. The same person is still here." He whispered to us.

Mamoru rolled his eyes at Jino's comment. "Oh great and I thought this was going to be a walk in the park." He said dryly to us, as he felt a kunai at his thoart a moment later.

"Well you thought wrong dear boy. Didn't your sensei ever teach you not to let your guard down?" She asked him, her eyes staring at me the whole time that she spoke to him.

Staring at Jino, I gave him a smile and disappeared then, reappeared in a nearby tree and pulled out some kunai and threw it at the woman. I repeated these movements five times, hoping to injure the woman but, it didn't work.

The woman turned into a pile of mud a moment later. /_Damn it! A substation jutsu!/ _I thought to myself, as I eyed my team mates, figuring that they were both okay, I pulled out some string then, disappeared into the shadow of a tree.

"Come out, come out wherever you are Kairi." I heard the woman say out to me a moment later, as she stood in a clearing across from a river.

/_Let's get this over with. We need to get out of here and get her scroll before we run into anymore ninja._/ I thought to myself, as I appeared out of a tree on the other side of the clearing, facing the woman.

She merely smiled at me. "Well, well, well. The prey comes out of hiding. A foolish move on your part Kairi. You should've stayed in your hiding place why I killed your team mates and waited on you, to finish you off. Pity, I'd thought you were smarter then that." She said to me, licking her lips after she spoke to me and then, pulled out some kunai afterwards.

"Well someone has to get rid of you and take your scroll from you." I said to her, as I pulled out some kunai as well and took my fighting stance.

Tossing her head back, she let out a laugh then, stared at me as she pulled out her heaven scroll. "You'd love to get your hands on our heaven scroll wouldn't you?" She asked me, as she put her scroll on her lips then, her tongue wrapped around it and she swallowed it whole, licking her lips afterwards, she added to me. "When this is all over, one of us will have both scrolls and the other will be dead." Her gaze never tore away from me, as she spoke to me. "You really think I want your scroll? I could care less about or these stupid exams for that matter. I only want you." A twisted smile appeared on her lips after she spoke to me.

Mamoru shivered a little as he watched the strange woman swallow her heaven scroll, whole. "Kairi! Don't fight this person she's-," Mamoru was cut off by a snake that wrapped around his neck. "Oh shut up, will you? Let the girl fight me, she might not survive but, oh well, that's the choice she made when she decided to fight me." The woman said to Mamoru.

Looking at Mamoru and Jino, I eyed the woman. "Leave them out of this! You want me, you got me! Now enough talking let's-," I was cut off when I felt something wrap around my legs and pull me to the ground.

Falling on my butt, I looked at the thing that was wrapped around my legs. It was a snake. /_Oh great, a friggin' snake. This is exactly what I need. To be killed by a person who has control over snakes._/ I thought to myself, as my clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The woman smiled when my clone disappeared and she looked around for any sign of me. It's to bad that she didn't realize that I was inches away from her as I made the hand signs for a jutsu. /_Paper Bomb, Leaf Style!_/ I thought to myself, as I pulled on the strings from earlier and quickly coiled them around her body then, ran a couple of yards away from her and watched the woman's expression turn from calm to fright as the fire from my paper bombs came directly towards her, there was no way she could escape this, not with the strings tightened around her body.

"Oh what a pity. Is this best you can do Kairi and call yourself a Hatake, your noting but a snake without any bite." Were her final words to me, as the fire quickly reached her and she was burnt alive, or so I thought.

Her screams pierced the entire forest, as the fire melted into her skin. I watched the scene from a far, a small smile on my face.

Once the fire started to die down, I moved closer to her and pulled out a kunai, just in case there was a small chance that she might still be alive. "If your alive and you can hear me, take this as a warning and leave." I said to her.

Opening her once black eyes after I finished speaking, she grinned at me. "You might to run as far as you can little girl. You just stepped in a snake's burrow." She spoke to me, as she broke the strings and walked towards me, a gleam in her eyes, as they changed from black to yellow silts.

I smiled at her and moved closer to her. "Oh really now? You haven't even-," I was cut off by something wrapped around my neck, as I fell to my knees. /_Damn it, not another snake._/ I thought to myself, as the woman approached me.

Bending down, she used her index finger to lift my chin up and we locked eyes. "Kairi, I could kill you right now with just one word to my snake but, I enjoy toying with you, it makes the thrill of the hunt more exciting." She said to me, the snake that was wrapped around my neck, slipped away from my neck and crawled up onto the forest floor then, back up the woman's leg.

Giving her a smile, I got to my feet and took off. Her words echoing in my head. /_I enjoy toying with you, it makes the thrill of the hunt more exciting._/ Were the words that echoed in my head, as I came to a stop inches away from the woman, who just stared at me, a twisted smile on her face.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Kairi. You can't even run away from me. Now that's a pity." She said to me, a kunai in her hand, as she moved closer to me, her eyes never leaving mine with each step she took towards me.

I started to move backwards but, I felt her hands latch onto my forearms. /_Who is this woman? She's incredibly fast._/ I thought to myself, as she pulled me closer to her. Leaning into my ear, she whispered to me. "I'll give you to the count of three to run, after three we'll put an end to this cat and mouse game of ours." After she spoke, she let go of my forearms and watched me find my footing, the twisted smile still plastered on here face.

Giving her one last look, I took off. Trying to get as far away as I could from this woman. /_She gives new meaning to the word creepy._/ I thought to myself, feeling her eyes on me the entire time I kept running and running.

"One!" I heard the woman shout out to me a second later.

Thinking I was far enough from the strange woman, I quickly pulled out some more kunai and some string, tying the string around the kunai and made the hand signs then, threw them in random places and kept running. I took shelter in the shade of tree and lowered my chakra, as I waited on her to come towards me and my trap.

Her footsteps grew closer to and closer to the trap. "Two." I heard her say out to me, she was only a few inches away from the trip wire, two more steps and the wire would coil around her.

Letting out shallow breaths, as my heart pounded in and out of my chest, I quietly watched her look for me.

Suddenly feeling a kunai at my throat, I gulped. "Three. I found you Kairi." The woman whispered it on my ear, she flicked her tongue at my earlobe, which caused me to shiver.

I tired to not feel grossed out by the woman's tongue flicking on my earlobe but, that was nearly impossible. "You have me right where you want me. Why don't you kill me all ready and take my scroll." I muttered out to her, shivering again, as I pulled on one of the kunai's, sending a flame straight towards us.

The woman smiled at me. "Clever Kairi,very clever." She said to me, as she brought the kunai closer to my juggler. "Were going to die together, are you sure your ready to die at such a young age?" She asked me.

Giving her a smile back, I eyed her. "Nope, but you sure are!" I nearly shouted to her, as I disappeared and reappeared across from my original hiding spot was.

Her eyes widened, as she felt the wires tighten around her and slamming her against the tree. "Your not going to get very far in these exams if you keep burning your opponents alive." She managed to get out before she was set on fire again.

Watching her burn to crisp, I smiled at myself for a moment. "Stupid woman. I can't believe she fell for that trap again." I said to myself, as zI crossed my arms over my chest, smiling on the inside.

"Stupid girl. I can't believe you would think that I would fall for that same trick again." The woman said from behind me, as her hands wrapped around my waist, and she pressed me against her chest. "Enough toying with you little girl, it's time to finish what I started." She added to me, making hand signs the whole entire time that she spoke to me.

/_Now I'm in trouble. Oh crap why didn't summon Pakkun when I had the chance!_/ I thought to myself, as the woman squeezed me even tighter against her.

Pulling out some wire, she used a hand to tie my wrists together. "Don't move Kairi, you might cut yourself." She taunted me, her voice changing from a woman's to a man's.

My eyes widened as the person's voice changed. "Who are you?" Was all I asked the person before they kicked me in my back and I fell on to the ground, face down.

Flipping me over, the person gave me another twisted smile. "You don't need to know that just yet little one. Don't worry you'll be taken care of, is all you need to know." The nameless person said to me, as they looked down at me, their twisted smile still on their face after they spoke.

Out of nowhere a kunai flew towards us, causing both of us to look in the direction at where the kunai flew.

Standing in a tree across from us was Mamoru and Jino. "Hey! The party can't start without us." Mamoru shouted at us, a grin on his face as he jumped from the tree and onto the ground a few feet away from us. "Hey old lady, you got anymore god damn snakes for us?" He asked the person, adding to them. "Come on old lady come toy with me, I'll give you one hell of a fight, since your god damn snakes didn't provide much of a challenge for either of us."

The person rolled their eyes at Mamoru's comment. "About time you two showed up. I was beginning to worry if Manda swallowed you both whole." They said to him, in a fake voice that was full of fake empathy. "I'm done toying with all of you brats, your starting to piss me off." They added to Mamoru, as they charged towards him.

Feeling a kunai cut away the wires, I looked up and saw Jino. "Thanks Jino-," he cut me off. "Don't thank me Kairi, run as far away as you can and head straight to the tower. In a matter of minutes, this area will be full of smoke." Was all he said to me, as he cut away the last of the wires.

I nodded to him then, stood up and threw my arms around Jino. "I'm not leaving, this is my fight to. Besides, I can't let Mamoru have all the spotlight." I said to him, as I made hand signs for a summoning jutsu. "Summoning Jutsu: Twin Dogs!" I shouted out loud.

In a puff of smoke, Pakkun and Kinata appeared before Jino and I. "Yeah boss?" Were the first words out of Pakkun's mouth.

"Go to the tower and alert the ANBU guards, were in trouble Pakkun. Kinata, Jino and I will try to hold this person off but, I'm not to sure how long we can hold them off." I said to him, as Pakkun just nodded his head and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. I stared at Kinata once Pakkun left. "Ready to fight Kinata?"

Kinata smiled at me. "About time Kairi, I was starting to get bored. Now come on we have to help the Mamoru boy." He said to me, running towards where the person and Mamoru were fighting.

Nodding my head, I was about to join the fight between Mamoru and the nameless person were fighting but, I stopped in my tracks and looked at Jino. "Aren't you coming? He's _your _team mate to you know." I said to him.

Jino looked at me. "Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes, I have to go set up the rest of the jutsu." He said to me before disappearing in a cloud of smoke after he finished speaking to me.

Letting out a sigh, I just shook my head and chased after Kinata. /_Let's hope this jutsu works._/ I thought to myself, as I joined the fight between Mamoru, Kinata and the person...

~End of Kairi's P.O.V~

(Author's Note: I took *some* direct quotes from the anime, I don't own those either. Mamoru in English means protector. I have no idea what Jino means and yes I used the one of the season openers as a title. I think No Boy, No cry is from season 2? I'm probably wrong. Actually I am wrong sorry guys. I have no idea what season No Boy, No Cry is from please don't be mad. Hope you guys enjoyed this.)


	19. Chapter 19 Bottom of the River

~Anko's P.O.V~

~Outside the Forest of Death's Gates, Later On That Day~

Letting out a sigh, I finished the last of my dumplings and the red bean soup then, threw the stick at a nearby tree. "Ah, that was good." I said out loud to myself, not expecting what was coming next.

"Madam proctor, I'm sorry to bother you during your lunch break but there's some trouble at the grave site." A chunin ninja said to me

Raising an eyebrow at the ninja, I let out a sigh. "Damn, I was just about to go check on the kiddies. What kind of trouble is there? It can't be to serious to that have to leave my post, right?" I asked him, jumping off the rooftop and landed a few feet away from the chunin messenger.

Staring into his eyes, his body posture became stiff. "Actually ma'am it's pretty serious." He said to me.

I frowned at him. "OK, I'll join you in a few minutes." I said to him as he disappeared into a cloud of smoke after I finishing speaking. Turning my head to two nearby ninja's. I shouted at them. "Hey you two! Break's over! One of go check on the kiddies and the other stay here, I'll be back in a little while." I added to them, as I watched them throw their food away in a trash can and one of them disappeared in a cloud of smoke, while the other nodded his head. "Don't you even think about leaving your post or I'll make sure you never work another exam again, got it?"

The person nodded his head and grimaced at my words. "Yes ma'am." Was all he said to me, as he watched me disappear in a cloud of smoke.

~At the Gravesite~

Looking over the three dead ninja, I ran a hand through my hair, as the wind picked up a little. "This isn't good three dead ninja with no faces." I said to the other ninja that was here.

"Who could've done this?" One of the ninjas asked out to me.

I stared at the ninja. "There's only one person that I know who would do this." I said to them, as I looked over the three dead bodies and searched their pockets for their I.D's. Looking at them once I found them, I shook my head. "Their cards say their from the Grass village." I added to them, turning around I saw two ANBU ninja's who looked like they just arrived.

"You wanted to see us ma'am?" One of them asked me through their horse mask.

Nodding my head, I spoke to him. "Yes, I did. Go alert Ibiki and the rest of ANBU Black Ops., we've got a major problem on our hands." I said to them, as they disappeared in clouds of smoke after I spoke to them.

"So who did this ma'am proctor?" The same ninja that spoke to earlier asked me, as he stood to me and examined the bodies as well.

Clenching my hands as they turned into fists, I let out an angry sigh. "_His_ name is legend and so is his village. There's three ninja's from _his _village this year. He is also is our mortal enemy." I said to him, the tone in my voice was ice cold and bitter as I spoke to him.

Standing up, the ninja wiped his hands on his pants before he turned around and stared at me. "Who are you talking about madam proctor?" He asked me.

Looking him in the eyes, my jawline hardened. "He wields and deals with snakes. Take three guesses who it is." I said to the ninja as I turned around and started walking away. "Clean this mess up. This is a grave site, not a public trash can." I added to him, as I took off back towards the Forest of Death. /_This isn't good. What is he doing here? He all ready had Sasuke as a vessel until he left him because, he found out the truth about his former master's experiments._/ I thought to myself.

Once I reached the Forest of Death, I gave the two ninja's that replaced the earlier ones a nod. /_I'd never thought I would see his face again, at least not in my lifetime./ _I thought to myself, jumping from branch-to-branch. /_I have to find him before the sun sets, which isn't very long from now. I only have a couple of hours at most. If I don't find him soon, the kids will be in big trouble. My only hope is that he hasn't found Kairi or her team yet, if he has, their all screwed._/ I added in my head, running faster and deeper into the woods, hoping to find him before he finds my daughter. Not knowing that all ready found my daughter and her team mates.

~Later On That Day, Somewhere In the Forest of Death~

"You're a hard man to find Orochimaru." I said out to him, standing on a tree branch across from him.

Opening one eye, he smirked at me. "I should've known you would've found me sooner or later. Nothing gets past you Anko." He said to me, tearing away the mask that he was wearing to cover his true identity.

I glared at him. "Your right about that Orochimaru. Why are you are here? Whose your new vessel?" I asked him, throwing a kunai at him but, he caught in between his fingers then, threw it back to me but, I missed it.

Cocking his head to the side for a moment, Orochimaru shook a finger at him. "Now Anko why would I tell you that besides, you might get upset if I told you the news." He said to me, a hint of fake empathy in his voice. "Besides, I want you to keep guessing until the very end but, I will tell you this. I'm after someone close to you, you could say that their your very own flesh and blood." He added to me.

After he spoke those last words, the color drained from my face. /_He wouldn't dare!_/ I shouted in my head.

Orochimaru must've known what I was thinking because, he grinned at me. "Yes, I would dare Anko. I know even if the next person has his deck stacked against me, I'll always have an ace in the hole with it, I can't lose." He said to me, as he jumped the tree branch across from me and moved closer to me, bringing up to caress my cheek. "Don't be jealous Anko, the person that I'm thinking about right now should be proud of the present that I left her." He added to me.

My eyes widened as I pulled out a kunai out of one of my holsters and brought it to my former master's Adam's apple. "You monster, you lay one hand on her and I'll kill you." I said to him, through clenched teeth.

He laughed at my comment. "It's to late Anko, as we speak the young girl has all ready begun the process of having the curse mark." He said to me, wrapping an arm around my waist, he pulled me closer to him then, he whispered into my ear. "If it makes you feel better Anko, I thought of you when I bit into her soft flesh on her neck. Listening to the girl's cries made me think of how you reacted when I placed the curse mark on you. You should be proud Anko, the young girl is going to follow in her mother's footsteps." He unwrapped an arm from around my waist then, knocked the kunai out of my shaking hands and let it fall to the forest floor then, he pinned me against a tree.

I was scared and angry at the same time. If I knew that _he_ of all people would be here, I would've never let Kairi continue on with the exams. "No Orochimaru she won't, not as long as I'm around. The girl won't follow in your footsteps, I'll make sure of that." I said coldly to him, as I pulled out another kunai, and made the hand signs then, nearly stabbed him in the gut but, I was to slow, he moved away before I could attack him.

Suddenly my arms were pulled around my back. "Anko, Anko, Anko, didn't I teach you manners? I don't want to hurt you but, I might have to." He whispered into my ear, as he forced me on my knees.

Turning my head, I glared at him. "You taught me jutsu's not manners you snake then, you threw me out onto the streets like I was a piece of trash." I hissed out to him, slowly making hand signs.

Orochimaru must've felt this because he grabbed my wrists with just one hand. "Now Anko, I can't have you using a jutsu that I taught you when you were so young." He hissed into my ear.

I hissed back at him. "Maybe that was your mistake sensei, like you said earlier, I have an ace in the hole when I need it." I said to him, as snakes started crawling out of the sleeves of my shirt, wrapping themselves around Orochimaru's arm that held onto my wrists.

Looking down at me, Orochimaru smiled at me. "Sorry to cut off our meeting Anko but, I have things to do. I'll see you around but, I'll leave you with your parting gift." He said to me, as he brought two of his fingers to his mouth and let out a hiss. "Good bye Anko." Were his final words to me, as he sink into the tree.

Clenching my teeth, I grabbed the side of my neck instantly, Orochimaru opened up my curse mark for the first time in ten years. "Bastard." I managed to get out, as I held out my other hand to grip the tree branch.

Suddenly an ANBU guard appeared out of nowhere. "Ma'am proctor is there anything I can do for you?" He asked me, his voice full of worry.

Looking at him, I wanted to tell him no but, I was in so much pain that I couldn't say no. "Take- take me to Lady Tsuande." I managed to get out through clenched teeth.

The ANBU guard nodded his head and scooped me in his arms and disappeared with to Lady Tsuande's office.

Orochimaru watched all of this take place from afar, he smiled to himself as he slipped into another tree to rest up for the night. "Anko, you still so weak, maybe old age has finally caught up with you." He said to himself, as he closed his eyes and fell asleep for the night...

~End of Anko's P.O.V~

(Author's Note: I seriously wanted to add even more stuff to this chapter but, I couldn't because it would be giving lot much away. So guys how did I do on Orochimaru's and Anko's relationship? I think I was seriously close to their relationship like it was in the anime. Please don't hesitate to tell me if I did something wrong because, I'm currently in the middle of writing not only the squeal but, also the chapters that didn't make the cut in this story. So, I'm serious busy girl right now. Thank lord for summer because, without it, I wouldn't be able to keep posting chapters. More chapters will be posted tomorrow. I might not be able to post as much on Saturday or Sunday because, I'm going to transfer my stories off the other site that I originally wrote this on. But, I'm (eventually) going to transfer *some* of the stories on here. If I finished both the squeal and the Hidden Chapters (the chapters that didn't make the cut in this story) )


	20. Chapter 20 Awake

~Tsunade's P.O.V~

~In Lady's Tsunade's Office~

Folding my hands on my desk, I dismissed the ANBU guard and let out a sigh. "So, he's returned?"I asked Anko

She nodded her head at me. "Yes, and he's given the curse mark to Kairi." She said to me through clenched teeth, adding. "You have to stop the exams Lady Hokage! My daughter's in danger."

I frowned at her then, folded my brows together, as I stood up and walked over to her, I placed my hand on her neck where the curse mark was and started to numb some of the pain. "Anko, I can't do that, you know as well as I do that if I stop the exams, he'll figure something is up." I said to her, once I finished numbing some of the pain she was in from having her curse mark be reawakened. "Besides, we have to act like everything is normal. We have leaders from other villages here. If they see that we canceled the chunin exams then, they'll look down at us, and I can't have that. Were a proud nation, I'm not going to stop the exams for just one person." I added to her, placing my hands in my lap afterwards.

Shooting a glare at me, Anko stood up. "What if was _your_ child Lady Tsuande? Would you still feel the same? This is your goddaughter were talking about!" She shouted at me.

Glaring back at her, my upper lip curled up at her words. "If this were _my_ child that Orochimaru placed the curse mark on. I'd still feel the same Anko, I can't let my feelings get in the way right now. Besides, Kairi will be okay, she's a lot stronger then we think she is, Kurenai wouldn't let her students enter the exams if she didn't think her team was strong enough." I said calmly to her, adding. "I know Kairi's my godchild but, I wouldn't think you of all people would sink that low, using my own goddaughter as an excuse to stop the exams. You should be ashamed of yourself Anko, I thought you were a better person then that."

She started to turn around and walk out of my office but, she stopped herself and walked back to the chair that she sat in earlier then, sat back down, staring at me, she stared at me. "He blackmailed you to, didn't he?" She asked me, the anger was in her eyes disappeared and were replaced with mix emotions.

I nodded a "yes" to her. "Yes, my former team mate black mailed me. If I stop the exams now, he'll declare war on the village and take Kairi with him." I confessed to her.

Shaking her head, she looked at me again. "What are we going to do now? We can't go on with the exams but, we can't stop them. What should we do?" She asked me.

Staring into her eyes again, I looked at her. "There is no "_we_"Anko, _your _not the leader of a village, I am." I said coldly to her, adding. "I'll just have to continue on with exams and pretend like everything is normal, for both of our sake's and Kairi's." With those words, I dismissed Anko from my office and told her to come back if the curse mark was still giving her trouble.

She said she would then, disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Letting out a sigh, I sat back down in my desk. Opening a drawer, I got got out a bottle of Saki. Opening the bottle, I took a long drink from it and gulped it down. Saki always takes some of tension away. "Everything I'm doing is for the good of this village and for the people in it." I whispered out to myself, as I put the bottle down on the table and leaned my forehead against the desk.

Some days it just sucked begin the Hokage...

~End of Lady Tsuande's P.O.V~


	21. Chapter 21 Mamoru's Fishing Lesson

~Mamoru's P.O.V~

~Inside the Forest of Death, The Next Day~

I eyed Jino as he came out of the cave that we found after the battle with the stranger. Standing up when he came out of the cave, I looked at him, the look on my face was grim. "How is she Jino? Is she okay, I'm gonna-," Jino cut me off with a wave of his hand. "Mamoru, she's fine. She needs rest, give her an hour or so of rest, and she'll be up." He said to me, as he walked away from me and headed towards a nearby river to wash up, I guess.

Letting out a sigh, I slid down the cave's entrance then, lowered my head. Gezz, what I wouldn't give for a cigarette right now but, I left my pack and lighter at home. "Oh well, I needed to quit anyways, mom would throw a fit if she caught me smoking again." I said to myself.

/_I can't let Mamoru know about the strange mark on Kairi's neck, he'll have a fit._/ Jino thought to himself, as he washed his hands in the river. /_I'be never met a guy as serious as him. Well when it came Kairi. Maybe he likes her?_/ He paused for a moment and thought about the thought of his team mates together, as a couple then, he shook his head at the thought. /_Nah, their both to different for each other, Kairi's to serious and Mamoru is well, he's Mamoru, to laid-back, not very serious, unless he wants to be, and he never thinks when he's fighting, and Kairi does._ _So having a crush on Kairi is off the list. Is it because, she's a girl?_/ Chuckling at his thoughts, he shook his head again then, headed back to the cave.

"Hey Jino, what are we going to dinner?" I asked him when he came back from the river.

Jino raised an eyebrow at the question. "Go fish Mamoru." He said to me, as he went back in the cave, to check on Kairi.

My mouth dropped to the floor. /_Go fish? Jino are you crazy! I don't how to fish, dad never taught me that, he always told me, it wasn't important enough to learn. Oh boy was he wrong._/ I thought to myself, shaking my head over and over again, as I walked back in the cave and watched Jino, who was checking on Kairi's vital signs at the moment.

Turning his head to look at me for a moment, Jino let out a sigh. "If your hungry, standing there isn't going to feed your hunger Mamoru, there's fish in the river." He said to me, as he brushed his hands on his pants then, looked at me, standing across from him, I nervously ran a hand through my dark blonde hair. Shaking his head at me, he walked towards me, grabbed my arm then, walked me out of the cave and took me to a nearby tree, handing me a kunai knife, he let out another sigh. "First you have to make a rod, cut a branch off of the tree, smooth the edges out. Come and get me when your finished this Mamoru, good luck." Was all he said to me, as headed back towards the cave.

Letting out a sigh, I started to cut a tree branch. My first rod was to thin, my second rod was to skinny. Needless to say, it took me fifteen different tree branches to find the perfect tree branch, at least by Jino's standards it was. The next part was to sharpen it. Taking a seat next to the river's edge, I started sharpening the rods top and bottom parts, for the next ten minutes or so.

Walking back into the cave, I entered the cave with my newly sharpened rod, I was feeling pretty proud of myself. Well until Jino had to open his mouth and tell me to do something else.

He gave me a small smile. "Good job Mamoru." He handed me some wire. "Now, go tie the wire around the stick." He added to me, shooing me out of the cave after he spoke.

Shaking my head, I let out another sigh. /_I never thought fishing would be so damn hard._/ I thought to myself, as I sat outside the cave's entrance and starting tying the wire on the rod. This took me a couple of tries. When I finally thought I got it right, I showed Jino, who just shook his head and laughed at the wire tied around my stick.

"Mamoru, you need to tie the wire tighter around the stick. Your never going to get any fish if you leave the wire like that. Come back when your finished." He said to me.

Once I left the cave, I flopped down on the grass and untied the wire from around the stick and re-tied the wire around it. "Damn Jino, telling me how to make this, why doesn't he make himself instead of watching over Kairi. This is bullshit." I muttered out to myself.

"I headed that Mamoru!" Jino shouted out to me from the cave after I finished speaking.

Letting out a groan, I rolled my eyes and muttered out, "of course you heard that Jino, you have bug ears."

Poking his head out of the cave, Jino raised an eyebrow at me. "I heard that to Mamoru!" He shouted out to me, as he turned around and went back to watching over Kairi.

Cursing Jino over and over again in my head, I eyed the stick. "I'm growing bored with this." I said to myself, as I headed back to the cave, stomping my feet along the way, like a two-year old who just broke his toy, or in this case, his fishing stick. "Jino, can you do this for me? You seemed to know how to do this."

Raising an eyebrow at me, he took a seat next to Kairi then, frowned at my words. "No, if I do it for you then, you'll never learn Mamoru. Now go on, try again." With those words, he kicked me out of the cave, again.

Grumbling under my breath about Jino, I let out another groan and sat down on the ground, outside the cave. Untying the wire from the fishing rod, I tied it back on the rod. I did this over again and again at least fifty times, until Jino said it was okay.

Jumping in the air with fist, I looked at Jino. "Am I done yet?" I asked him.

Shaking his head at me, Jino gave me a smirk. "No, not even close Mamoru. You still need a hook. Do you happened to have a hook with you?" He asked me.

I glared at him. "Does it look like I have a hook Jino? I'm an ninja, not a fishermen. Unless you have a hook, were both not getting dinner tonight."I nearly shouted at him.

Giving me a smile, Jino dug into his pouch and pulled out a hook. "Actually yes, I do." He said to me, giving me a smug smile then, tossing it on the cave floor, he added. "Oh and Mamoru, I could find dinner a lot faster then you could catch fish but, let's save that challenge for another day, or until Kairi's awake." Then, he looked down at Kairi and I left the cave, taking the stupid fish hook with me.

Rolling my eyes at Jino's challenge, I tied the fish hook around the knot that I made, I went back into the cave. "AM I FINISHED NOW? THIS IS PISSING ME OFF!" I shouted at him.

Jino just stared at me with a blank stare. "Yes, your finished Mamoru." He said to me, as he opened a bottle of water and poured some on a towel then, put the wet towel over Kairi's forehead.

"Thank god!" I shouted out as I went to the river and put the hook in the water and waited for the fish to bite.

~Two Hours Later~

Walking back into the cave, with six fish in my hands, I smiled at Jino. "See, I caught some fish." I bragged to him.

Jino shook his head at me. "Good job Mamoru." He said to me, adding out to me, "oh, and you need to cook the fish on a fire."

That was it, this was the last straw! I had, had it with Jino's antics. "A FIRE! YOU COULDN'T TELL ME THAT I NEEDED A FIRE!" I shouted at him.

A smirk crept up on Jino's face. "You should've figured that one out genius, do you need help with making a fire, or can you do that on your own?" He taunted to me.

Rolling my eyes at him, I stormed off. Well now I have to make a fire. Damn Jino...

~End of Mamoru's P.O.V~


	22. Chapter 22 Lost In The Echo

~Kakashi's P.O.V~

~In the Leaf Village, Inside the Leaf Village's Cemetery, Later On That Day~

Sitting next to the stone that had all fallen ninja's names on it, I let out a sigh and pulled out something I that I thought I'd never do again unless I was on my death bed, it was a joint filled with weed.

Staring at the joint for a long time, I frowned. "Anko would get pissed if she ever found out about this joint." I said out loud to myself, as I fumbled around for a lighter. "Let's hope I never have to have a hair folic test done on me." I added out to myself.

"Are you going sit there and just look at it or are you going to smoke that?" I heard Asuma ask me, as he took a seat next to me.

I eyed him. "Asuma, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

Asuma gave me a smile. "I come here to think and get away from everything. This place is actually peaceful when there's no here. Right Kakashi?" He asked me, taking the joint from my hand, he put the tip to his lips then, lighting it up, he took a drag off of it.

Nodding to him, he pasted the joint to me, I took a drag off of it as well. "Asuma, can I ask you a question?" I asked him, pasting the joint to him after I took a couple of drags off of the joint.

He stared at me. "Sure Kakashi." He said to me, exhaling the joint's smoke, as he pasted it back to me.

Letting out another sigh, I leaned my head back. "As a father, if your child was raped, what would you do?" I asked him.

Leaning back against the grave, he let out a sigh. "Well, I'd want to find the bastard first then, make sure he'd never lay a hand on my child again. Afterwards, I'd get rid of the body and come here to think and let everything out." He said to me, as he lit a cigarette up then, took a drag off of it, he looked at me then, added to me. "Kakashi, are you still holding in everything in since Kairi's rape?" He asked me.

I nodded my head then, took one last drag off the joint and put it out in the grass. "Yeah, but, I couldn't break down in front of Anko, Kairi or the others, it's just not me Asuma."

Shaking his head at my sender, he stood up then, let out a sigh. "You know those emotions your holding in is just going to come back and bite out one day. It's not a good thing to keep that inside of you. Just let it Kakashi, no one here is going to judge you. Especially me or any of our deceased Hokage's, they've cried to." He said to me, as he took drag off his cigarette then, stood up and started to walk away. "Hey Kakashi, you want to meet up at the ramen shop in a few hours?" He added to me.

Looking at my best friend, I let out a sigh. "Yeah sure Asuma." I said to him, taking his words to heart.

Asuma nodded his head then, gave me a good bye eave and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Running a hand through my sliver hair, I shook my head and closed my eyes and let everything out. Hoping maybe that once I let everything out, I could be at peace with what happened to Kairi then, maybe my nightmares that I had since that day would go away as we'll..

~End of Kakashi's P.O.V~


	23. Chapter 23 Forgotten

~Genma's P.O.V~

~Inside the Forest of Death, Later On That Day, An Hour Before Nightfall ~

Eyeing Hayate and some of the other ANBU guards, we all took off after Ibiki told us to go. /_We have to find the girl first, we can deal with the scumbag later._/ I told everyone telepathically in my head.

They all nodded their heads when they got my message. "Should we separate or should we stay together, Gemma?" Yuago asked me, her ANBU mask all ready on, as she held onto Hayate's hand for a brief second then, she let it go.

I eyed her through her mask. "Separate, it'd be easier if we got ambushed by the enemy. We'll meet up again, sooner or later." I said to them, as we jumped through the trees. "Keep your head sets on!" I added to them, as Yuago and Hayate held hands one last time before she took off along with two others.

Hayate was by my side a moment later. "Who are we going after first Genma?" He asked me.

Chewing on the senbon stick in my mouth, I eyed him. "Whoever we find first." I said to him, the tone in my voice was serious. "Hayate promise me something." I added to him.

He nodded his head. "Yeah sure boss, what is it?" He asked me, as we jumped through more tree branches, the sun starting to set, which wasn't a good thing, it be nearly impossible once the sun sets to find either the girl or _him. _

"If you get into any danger or if the enemy finds us before we find them, you'll disappear as soon as you can. Your not an ANBU, your a chunin examiner, if you died here we'd have to find someone to replace you for the next part of the exam, and the exams just wouldn't be the same without you." I said to him.

Hayate nodded his head. "What if we run into some of the ninja's that are taking the exams?" He asked me, a hint of fear in his voice.

Staring at my friend, I frowned at him. "We try our best to avoid them, their not our concern right now, the girl and Orochimaru are right now." I said to him.

Opening his mouth, Hayate had to ask the question that we both knew the answer to. "And if we can't?"

Staring straight ahead, I answered Hayate's question. "We would have no choice then, Hayate we'd either kill them or injury them and continue on with our mission." I said to him, as we came to stop, this time we had company. "Are you ready Hayate, let's show the old disappearing act." I added to him, as we stared at each other.

He nodded his head and made the hand signs for the disappearing jutsu then, disappeared.

Pulling out a kunai, a smile crept upon my face. "Sorry Hayate but, I'm doing this on my own. I just needed you to get out of here so, you wouldn't die on us. Your to important right now. I'm not, ANBU is my life, not yours. I chose this path in life, so if I die right here in this god forsaken forest, at least I lived a good life. Sorry friend. Tell my mother that I loved her." I said out to myself, adding into the head set. "Guys keep me updated on the situation, I have problems right now."

"Join the club Gemma, we have our own problems to deal with!" Yuago shouted in my ear, the sound of kunai hitting against each other was heard in my head set.

"Great." I muttered out to myself, adding. "Just great. I'm going to get drunk tonight if I get out this mission alive."

"If you make out alive little boy." I heard someone say out to me, as they threw kunai at me.

Barely dodging their kunai, I threw back some of my own kunai. "I'd never thought I'd see your face around here." I said to him, adding. "Kabuto Yakushi." Were my final words that I uttered out loud as the battle begun.

/_Don't worry Kairi, we'll find you before the curse mark grows stronger./_ I thought in my head...

~End of Gemma's P.O.V~

(Author's Note: okay guys. I'll update this story soon. I'm going to start transferring the rest of my stories from Ficwad before I delete my account. This could all night. So, this might be the last chapter for awhile.)


	24. Chapter 24 Move

~Jino's P.O.V~

~Inside The Forest of Death, At Their Makeshift Camp, Later On That Night ~

Eyeing the three Sound ninja, I threw a kunai at them. "You can't have her!" I shouted out to them.

One of the ninja's blocked all three of my kunai with a jutsu. "I remember you, your one of those nine rookie brats that never said anything. My name's Dosu by the way." He said to me, as he peered over my shoulder and looked in the cave, adding to me. "Look we just want the girl, we won't harm you I promise."

/_Where the hell is Mamoru? I sent him to get some damn firewood, he's been gone longer then he I thought he would be. I hope he didn't get into some trouble._/ I thought to myself, as I let out a sigh. "Sorry you guys, you can't have her." I said to them.

The other male of the Sound Village, whose name was Zaku smirked at my words. "Fine, we'll take her then. We tired to be nice to you, you brat but, I can see you aren't in the mood to be nice. So we'll just take her from your hands. Sound like a deal, bug boy." He said to me.

Under my sunglasses, my eye twitched. I haven't been called that name in a long time, I always hated that name. "Go ahead take the girl from my hands. She's such a burden to me anyways." I said to them, as I moved to the side so they could take her. /_These losers have no idea what awaits for them inside the and outside the cave./ _I thought to myself, watching Zaku walk towards the cave.

Suddenly, he was set on fire and was attacked by my bugs that were attacking his chakra as he was begin on fire by Mamoru's wires.

The other two sound ninja didn't waste any time attacking me, or at least trying to. They'd never get past my bugs surrounding them. While their team mate was begin set fire, I set a couple of my Kikaichū bugs on them. Poor losers, they never saw any of this coming, maybe they should've found another team to mess with.

Dosu swung but missed me, he took a moment to look his arm and his eyes widened when he saw my bugs crawling in and out of his arm. Turning to his female team mate, she was frozen with fear, as the bugs crawled around her senbon needles and onto her arm, desperately trying to do anything and everything that she could to get the bugs off of her arm but, nothing was working.

The Kikaichū bugs is what my clan uses, their our most powerful weapon in our arson of weapons. The Aburame clan may be weird but, we were a powerful clan thanks to our Kikaichū bugs. As for the female sound ninja, she could try everything and anything to get my bugs but, nothing will work. My bugs will stay onto her until her chakra is drained or until they've had their stomach's full of her chakra. She could also remove them one-by-one but, I honestly think this girl won't have the patience to remove all of my bugs one-by-one.

"This battle is finished and it only lasted twenty minutes." I said to them, adding. "I told you all that you wouldn't take Kairi from me and I meant that."

Suddenly a kunai flew past me, turning around, I saw Zaku who burnt to a crisp standing up, my bugs still all over his body, as he gave me a grin. "Hey bug boy, I'll still have a chance at taking your team mate from you." He said to me, breathing heavily the entire time he spoke to me.

I smiled back at him. "No, you don't have a chance Zaku, your finished as we stand here speaking, every single one of charka's are begin sucked dried more and more." I said to him.

And right on cue, Mamoru showed up, throwing a kunai at Zaku. "Sorry I took so long Jino, I brought back firewood though." He said from a tree, an arrogant grin on his face after he spoke to me.

/_Mamoru your an idiot._/ I thought to myself, shaking my head afterwards.

Zaku turned around and groaned at the sight of Mamoru. "I thought I got rid of your ass all ready. Why don't you brats just friggin' die all ready!" He shouted at us.

"Because I'm a Nara, Jino's an Aburame and Kairi's a Hatake. Were not not a team to be messed you. So why don't you sound ninja move along and go find another team with a girl to take." Mamoru said to them.

"Let's get out of here and count our losses, it's going to take all night to get these damn bugs out of my arms." Dosu said to the others.

Staring at his leader, Zaku scowled at Dosu. "No, this brat needs to die!" He shouted at him.

Dosu glared at Zaku. "You want to finish this brat off Zaku? Finish him off on the next part of the exam. Now, let's get out of here before this forest becomes our graves." He said coldly to his team mate.

"Where exactly do you guys think are your going?" We heard Kairi speak out to the sound ninja.

Zaku grinned at the sight of Kairi. "Well, well, well Orochimaru's new pawn is finally awake. Good." Was all he said as he threw some kunai at Kairi but, missed entirely. The bugs have taken not only his chakra but they've started eating away at his sensory system as well. If Zaku knew what was good for him and his team mates, they would just leave with their lives intact.

Kairi turned her head and grinned back at him. "You missed boy." She said to him, as the mark started crawling up around her face.

"What the hell happened to Kairi's face?!" Mamoru shouted from the tree.

Dosu rolled his eyes at Mamoru's comment. "She was bitten by Lord Orochimaru, she has the curse mark." He said bluntly to Mamoru, as he backed away a little, along with female member of his team.

Eyeing all three of the sound ninja, a grin crept along the sides of Kairi's lips. "Jino, you never told me that we had company." She said to me, as she brought out her own kunai and threw all three of them at the sound ninja's, one for each member of the team. Two out of three sound ninja missed Kairi's kunai. The person who didn't miss the kunai was the female.

Turning her head at the female, something lit up in her eyes, I wasn't sure what it was but, it either had to be blood lust or hunger for a fight. Either way, it was a bad sign that this battle was going to soon turn into a blood bath, and Kairi was the ring leader of it. "Your my first target, I'm going to take you three body part by body part." She said to all three of them.

Staring at Mamoru, we both looked at our team mate, this was _not_ the Kairi that we both knew. This had to be somebody else, the Kairi we knew would never say those words.

Dosu must've seen the look in Kairi's eyes as well because, he shivered at her words. "Kin, don't even think about fighting this girl, she'll kill you." He said to his team mate, fear lining the tone in his voice.

Ignoring Dosu's words, Kin grinned at Kairi. "Come and get me twerp, I've been itching to fight you ever since we got here." She said to her, her senbon needles out and ready to be used against our team mate.

"Yeah, I bet you have sweetheart." She back to her, as the two females charged at each other, kunai's and senbon needles out, ready to spill blood with their master's hands.

Suddenly five ANBU guards surrounded us. One of the braver ones caught both of the female's by their shoulders.

Turning their head at both of the females, he spoke to them. "Stop it both of you. This battle is over." Letting go of both their shoulders, the person brushed himself off and eyed the sound ninja. "You three, go lick your wounds elsewhere." Was all he said to them.

Eyeing each other the sound ninja disappeared, well expect for Zaku, who was going in for the kill but, he was stopped by another ANBU guard in mid-air. "Damn your stubborn kid. Didn't you hear the guy he said to get lost." The guard said to him.

Zaku glared at the ANBU guard as he turned to leave, he gave Kairi one last grin and spoke his final words to her. "I'll see you sooner then you think Kairi Hatake." Was all he said to her, as he disappeared.

Once the three sound ninja disappeared, we stared at the ANBU guards, who stared back at us.

The guy from earlier stared at us, as he chewed on his senbon stick. "My name is Gemma Shiranui, I'm an ANBU officer. Kairi can you and your team come with us, your not in any trouble, we just need to ask you a few questions." Gemma said to us.

Giving Gemma a smile, she pulled out some kunai and threw it at him but, he dodged them. "Who says that _I _and my team mates would want to go anywhere with any of _you__?" _She asked out to him, as she pulled out three more kunai and threw them at Gemma again, this time he barely missed any of them.

Suddenly Kairi was restrained by three ANBU guards. "Were not going to hurt you Kairi,we'll let you continue with the exams once were finished with you." An ANBU guard by the name of Yuago said to Kairi. "But if you keep this up, we'll be forced to arrest you right here and right now. Then you won't be able to continue with the exams. So what's your choice Kairi? We're not afraid to have to use some force on you." She added to her.

Glaring at the woman who spoke to her, Kairi did something neither Mamoru or myself expected her to ever do. Especially to an ANBU officer. She spat on her mask then, she laughed about, only didn't sound like Kairi's laugh at all, it was someone else's.

Staring at Genma frowned at Yugao's question. "The curse is growing stronger in her. Arrest her and take her to the tower, Ibiki will know how to deal with her." Staring at Kairi, he shook his head his head at her then, added. "Kid you should've listened to me earlier. Now you and your team maybe not be able to finish the exams." He added to her.

"Kid you should've listened to me earlier. Now you and your team maybe not be able to finish the exams." She mocked at him then laughed at him. "You ANBU guards are pieces of shit!" She added to them, laughing afterwards.

Nodding at Yuago, Genma eyed both Mamoru and I, he cleared his throat then, he spoke to us. "If you two wouldn't mind following Hayate, you guys can meet us at the tower, or you can both stay here, it's your choice." He said to us.

Hoping down from the tree branch, Mamoru eyed me as he stood next to me. "Jino what should we do? We still haven't gotten an heaven scroll yet. We still four days left, we don't very much time until this part of the exam is over." Mamoru said to me.

I let out a sigh then, stared at Genma. "Would you offended if we stayed here to get a heaven scroll?" I asked him.

Genma nodded to me. "No, I'm not offended at all Mr. Aburame. Let's hope you two find an heaven scroll before tomorrow or else you'll have to be disqualified. Technically, after twenty-four hours, if you don't have a third team mate or don't reach the tower in time, you won't be able to move on to the next part of the exams." He said to me.

Staring at team mate, I started shaking my head. "Yes sir. We'll be at the tower with a heaven scroll tomorrow. Just take good care of Kairi, we need her back with us for the next part of the exam." I said out to him.

Mamoru opened his mouth to speak. "That's not fair! What if a team shows up at the tower with just two mates? Are they disqualified?" He asked Genma, his voice was very whiny.

Raising an eyebrow at Mamoru's questions, he let out a sigh and chewed on his senbon stick. "Do I have to arrest you to Mr. Nara?" He threatened him, causing Mamoru to move back from me a little.

Shaking his head "no" over and over again, he frowned at Genma. "It's still not fair!" He whined out to Genma.

Rolling his eyes Mamoru's comment, he looked at me. "Good luck boys, I hope you two get a heaven scroll by tomorrow. I'd hate for your team to get disqualified." He said to us, as he moved past us and pulled out a chakra cuffs.

Kairi was kicking and putting a fight up with the three ANBU guards that were holding onto her. "I'll never answer your questions! You can take me in but, you won't be able to get my mouth to open. I'll die before I answer any of your questions!" She shouted out to them.

Yuago eyed Genma, who eyed her back then, nodded at her. "Turn her over you two then, lay her on the ground. I need one of you to sit on her and hold her face down so doesn't spit on anyone again. Then, I need one of you to put a gag on her so she doesn't hurt herself." She said to the two ANBU guards.

The ANBU guards had Kairi turned over on her stomach and on the ground in a second. The other ANBU guard had one hand on the back of her neck and their other hand on her claves, so she wouldn't kick Yuago or any of the other ANBU guards.

Leaning into Kairi's ear, Genma whispered into it. "We'll make you talk, if we don't Ibiki will. Now before we put the gag in your mouth, do you any last words to say, you demon?" He whispered coldly into her ear, as he slipped the chakra cuffs around her wrists.

Glaring at Genma, Kairi's eyes turned from black to yellow silts. "Fuck you Shiranui and you to Hayate Gekko. The girl is mine, she'll do whatever I want her to do." She said, as her voice changed into Orochimaru's voice when he spoke to Genma.

Genma frowned and nodded to Yuago to put the gag in Kairi's mouth. /_This is bad, really bad Orochimaru's all ready taken over Kairi's body. If we didn't have to question her, we would've knocked her out all ready._/ He thought to himself, as he put a second pair of chakra cuffs on her ankles then, he looked into Kairi's eyes. "Kairi, if you can hear me, I need you to fight this guy from getting any further into your mind." He said to her, as he eyed all the ANBU guards. "Take her to the tower and quickly, I'll be right behind you guy's, I need to talk to the boys one final time."

Once the guard got off of Kairi's butt, the ANBU guards waste no time in disappearing with our team mate.

Walking back over to us, Genma chewed on his senbon stick even more. "Listen boys, that person that we just arrested wasn't your team mate, there's a man named Orochimaru who has taken over Kairi's body. I'm sure you noticed some things that Kairi would ordinarily do. Well, that's Orochimaru's doing." Letting out a sigh, Genma stared at us both with a worried look in his eyes. "Hopefully, after we question her Ibiki will knock her out and maybe Kairi will return to normal. Good luck boys, I'll see you later." Was all he said to us, as he disappeared as well.

Staring at Mamoru, we both were really quiet until, I broke the silence a few minutes later. "Well Mamoru, we have a long day tomorrow. Why don't you light the fire and cook the fish? Their wrapped in a towel and I've salted them for you. I'll go set up another trap around the camp site then, we'll eat dinner and get some rest." I said to him.

Mamoru was to numb to even argue back, he just walked back to the tree that he was standing on earlier and started collecting the fire wood from earlier.

Leering out a sigh, I shook my head. /_I hope Kairi will be okay without us. I hope we'll be okay without her. Mamoru and I are good fighters but, Kairi's the best out of all of us. Let's hope we can survive a day without her._/ I thought to myself, as I jumped onto a tree and started trying wire around it.

Tonight was going to be a long night for Mamoru and myself...

~End of Jino's P.O.V~


	25. Chapter 25 Cat and Mouse

~Kairi/Orochimaru's P.O.V~

~Inside the Tower, In the Forest of Death, An Hour Later, The Same Night~

Puckering up my lips, I gave Genma and Hayate an air kiss with my lips as they handcuffed me to a metal chair, along with my legs."You boys are no fun." I said to them, as they shot a glare at me.

"If we weren't on duty and you weren't in Kairi's body you sick freak, we'd be giving you an ass kicking you monster." Genma said coldly to me.

I smiled at them. "Oh I'm sure you would." I said to them, flicking my tongue out at them after I spoke to them.

Both Genma and Hayate rolled their eyes, Genma stood be the door why Hayate stood in a corner.

Staring at them, I spoke. "Are you going to read my rights or do I get a lawyer and can I get some water?" I asked them, batting my eyelashes at them afterwards.

Genma snorted at my requests then, glared at me. "Sorry pal, sick freaks like you don't get a rights, a lawyer or a glass of friggin' water." He said coldly to me.

"But what Kairi? She's probably thirsty and hungry, she's been sleeping for a whole day without nothing in her stomach, you wouldn't to die of food or water, would you? Her death would be on both of your faults." I said to them.

Hayate who was very quiet, finally got the gull to open his mouth to speak. "Why don't you shut your damn pothole, you snake. Your pissing me off." He said to me, the tone in his voice was ice cold.

I grinned at both of them. "Why don't you come over here and make boy?" I said out to him, laughing afterwards.

"I would love to but, were under strict orders to not kick your ass while your in Kairi's body. So when we find your body, I'll give you a serious ass kicking you won't forget." Hayate mumbled under his breath.

Genma rolled his eyes. "Why don't you shut up asshole. We maybe not to physically harm you but, that doesn't mean no one has to know about it once we find your body, we'll kick your ass on it, you can bet your life on it." He said to me, chewing on a senbon stick the entire time he spoke to me.

Shaking my head, I moistened Kairi's lips. "I'd like to see you try boy but, even Lady Tsuande sent the entire ANBU squad after me, you'll never find me. Trust me my body's well hidden where you can't find it." I taunted to both of the guards.

Suddenly the door opened with a "bang" and in walked mister tall, dark, and scarred. It was Ibiki Morino himself. This integration was going to be fun. Maybe I could mess with _his _mind a little before he messed mine, or should I say Kairi's mind.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ibiki Morino. Come to pry into my mind a little? I'd like to see you try." I said out to him.

Ibiki shot a glare at me. "Shut the hell up you monster and quit messing with my team. Your pissing them off. If you weren't in Kairi's body, I'd be be kicking your ass myself." He said coldly to me, adding to Hayate, "turn the camera's off. This is something I don't want in the ANBU system."

Hayate nodded and moved out of his corner of the room then, walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Showing all of Kairi's pearly white teeth, I flicked my tongue out to him, teasing him. "Oh officer, I bet you weren't expecting me out of all people to take over your little girlfriend's body, now did you?" I asked him.

Genma heard this and stared at Ibiki, with questions in his eyes but, he didn't say anything. Now was not the time nor the place to get into his bosses personal life, he'd ask him later. Not that it mattered, so what if his boss was dating Kakashi's daughter, it really wasn't his business in the first place but, sooner or later he'd ask. Only because he was just curious, he wouldn't tell anybody. Genma had his fair share of almost legal girls to, minus the fact that they weren't from around the Leaf Village, and they were hookers.

Ibiki ignored Genma's stare at him and stared down the monster who had taken his girlfriend's body for his own. "So Orochimaru, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way? We could be here all night, just you and me." He asked me, his tone was cold and full of malice.

I stared at him then, gave him a twisted smile. "What about your little lap dog over there? I'm sure he's dying for some food or water. Unlike us, he doesn't have the stamina to go without food or water." I said to him.

Slamming his fists down on the table, Ibiki let out a sigh. "Shut the hell up, you don't speak unless spoken to! Genma and several others have been relived of their duties for the night, he and several others have volunteered to stay here for the night." He paused to look for any emotion on my face but, found none. "This integration will go down history because, ANBU makes everyone talk no matter how powerful they are. Even snakes have to crawl into their hole sooner or later."

Grinning at him, I stared back at him. "So are you saying that sooner or later I'm going to return to my body?" I asked him, adding, "fat chance Morino, I could go all night with this little integration of yours."

It was Ibiki's turn to grin back at me. "Enough rambling you snake. It's time for the integration to begin!" He shouted out to me.

I looked at him. "Good." Was all I said to him, as I stared down Ibiki, with vemon in Kairi's eyes.

Walking around the table, he placed his hands behind his back and stared at me the entire time. "Why did you choose Kairi Hatake for the curse mark?" Was the first question that he asked me.

"I'm not going to answer that. Let's just say I have my own reasons for choosing Ms. Hatake. She'll make a great play toy for me, maybe she'll become my next vessel. I love young people, especially young girls. I could make your girlfriend do whatever I say. Whenever I say it." I said to him.

Shooting another glare at me, he kept walking around the table, his eyes never leaving mine. "What are your plans for the Leaf Village?" He asked me.

I laughed at his question, like I would tell my plans for this pathetic village. "Just so you know, I won't answer any of your questions." I confessed to him.

"I know but, one way or another, I'll get you to talk." He said to me, adding. "Where's your spy Kabuto? Where's your followers?" He asked me, shooting off questions like a round ammo from a gun.

Even after Ibiki couldn't find anymore new questions to ask me, he started to ask some of the same questions over and over again. Trying to get me to talk but, noting would work, my lips were sealed. I all ready told him over and over again, I wasn't going to talk. If I answered all of his questions like a good little Kairi, my plans for the Leaf Village would go up in smoke, and that's something I can't have. I wouldn't be a villain if I gave my secrets away to my mortal enemy, now would I?

It seemed Ibiki was getting tired of hearing himself ask the same questions over and over again with no response from Kairi's lips. So he changed his battle tactic. "Who are your followers?" Was his newest questions of the night.

I was growing bored with this little cat and mouse game of ours. So I decided to turn the tables on Ibiki. "What do you see in Kairi? Have you popped her cherry yet? Oh wait, it's all ready been popped. The poor girl." I crackled to him.

Ibiki raised his eyebrows at him questions. "That's none of your business, my personal life won't be dragged in the mud by the likes of you Orochimaru." He said coldly to me.

Grinning at Ibiki, I stared at him. "So, have you or haven't you? A good looking like you should be getting laid every night. If I had a pretty little thing like Kairi, I'd be nailing her every night." I taunted him, licking my lips in a sexual manner then, I added in Kairi's voice. "Ibiki, don't you want me? Don't you need me? Ibiki I need you to fulfill my darkest desires." After I finished speaking in Kairi's voice, I gave him another grin.

Ibiki was on me like a blood hound chasing after raccoon's. Grabbing Kairi by her shirt, he forced me to look into his cold and hard eyes. "Shut the hell up Orochimaru. You can't play your head games with me, I'm the ANBU integrator here, not you." He said coldly to me.

Giving him another smile, Kairi's eyes were soon filled with lust. "I'll be good Ibiki, I promise. Just take me to your room and everything will be okay." I said to him, Orochimaru used my voice as he spoke.

Taking a deep breath, the ANBU integrator was starting to get flustered by what Orochimaru was using my lips to say things that he probably never him say in his bedroom but, it was starting to get him down below. Even though Ibiki would probably never openly admit it to me now, but he loved me, the real me, not the snake master that was using my body for his own sick reasons. Letting go of my shirt, he took a couple steps back. "I desperately want to slap that fucking grin off your fucking face, you're a monster, a sick, twisted monster. Using Kairi's private life against me. Can you honestly sink any lower Orochimaru?" He asked him, hissing out his name afterwards.

"Oh but Ibiki, I've all ready gotten to your head, haven't I? As for me sinking any lower, yes I can sink lower then this. I can say things with Kairi's voice that would make even your puppy dog by the door leave the room and relive himself from his hard-on." I said to him, peering over Ibiki's shoulder and giving Genma a wink then, looked back at him. "See? The color drained from his face and went straight to his loins. Men are so easy, all of us are just horn dogs on the outside even if they won't admit it on the inside. Isn't that right Genma?" I asked him.

Genma shot me a glare. "Shut the fuck up Orochimaru! If you weren't in Kairi's body, you'd be a dead man right now." He said coldly to me.

"Keep talking Genma, you and the rest of your stupid washed-up squad aren't going to do shit to me. Because, your all weak and following orders from a yappy dog whose all bark and no bite." I said to him, adding to Ibiki, I gave him a grin. "Isn't that right Ibiki? Your all talk, aren't you? You think your a big shot just because you have a nice job and a whole bunch of money, oh, and you get to torture people for fun, every day, all day."

Turning his hand into a fist, he nearly brought to my face but, Genma stopped him just in time before he could land a blow on my face. "Ibiki sir, don't do it. I know you want to but, remember this sicko is in Kairi's body. If you hit her, we'll probably be out of a job once Lady Tsuande finds out. Just don't hit her, things will be easier if you don't it." He pleaded to his commanding officer.

Taking in Genma's words, Ibiki uncoiled his fists and glared into my eyes then, gently grabbed my neck so, it wouldn't leave any bruises or marks, he pulled my face closer to mine. "We'll find you, you monster, and when we do, we won't show any mercy on you, you'll be a dead man." Was all he said to me, as he started to walk out of the room but, he stopped at the door. "Genma, you have my permission to knock the bastard out but, do it gently. Good night Genma." Opening the door, Ibiki walked out of the room, shutting it behind him.

Once Ibiki was gone, Genma grinned at me. "Good night and good bye, asshole." Were his final words to Orochimaru and myself, as he gently knocked me.

Letting out a sigh, he picked me up and headed to a spare bedroom that some of the ANBU squad members used when they had an over night mission or they guard duty at night...

~End of Kairi's/Orochimaru's P.O.V~

(Author's Note: sorry if this was confusing. Believe me I'm still confused and I wrote this story.)


	26. Chapter 26 Your Guardian Angel

~Kairi's P.O.V~

~Inside the Forest of Death, At the Tower, The Next Day~

Waking up in a bed that wasn't mine, I rubbed my wrists then, rubbed the back of my head. /_Ugh. What happened to me? How on earth did I end up in a bedroom? Where am I?_/ I thought to myself, as I started to get up but, somebody pressed their hand down on my stomach. Looking up, I saw the one person that I seriously missed other then my parents, it was Ibiki.

"Are you okay? Your in the exam tower. Jino and Mamoru are here with a heaven scroll. You guys did it, you pasted, you can move on to the next part of the exam." Ibiki said to me.

"What? Ibiki, how'd I get here? Why are you here? How did Jino and Mamoru get a heaven scroll without me?" Were the questions that flew out of my mouth but, before I could get any answers, Ibiki arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me into a tight embrace.

Kissing his cheek, Ibiki took a seat next to me on the bed once he let go of me. Taking my hand in his , Ibiki looked into my eyes then, took my hand in his. "Kairi, to make a long story short. You must've woken up from the curse mark and from what Genma and Hayate told me you were about to kick a sound ninja's butt then, when the ANBU showed up, a person by the name of Orochimaru possessed your body and the ANBU arrested you and took you here. I integrated you last night but, Orochimaru wouldn't give me any answers. So, I had Genma knock you out to stop the connection between you and him." He confessed to me, adding, "Genma must've given your team mates a choice, you see they only had twenty-four to get a scroll and they made it."

Looking into Ibiki's eyes, I smiled at him. "So, what's next?" I asked him, as I scooted closer to him. Knowing that we didn't have much longer until I had to go meet my team mates.

Wrapping his hand that was holding onto my hand around my waist, Ibiki kissed my forehead. "Well, you move on to the next part of the third part of the exam and wait for the other teams to arrive. I can't give you much more then because, it would unfair to the others." He said to me.

I nodded my head and leaned my leaned into Ibiki's chest, inhaling his scent, I exhaled and let out a sigh. "I missed you Ibiki. Can I ask you something?" I asked him.

Ibiki looked down at me, using his other hand to brush some of my stray hairs away then, he spoke to me. "I missed you to Kairi." He said back to me, adding, "yes, anything."

"Will you still like me even though I have this-this thing on my neck?" I stammered out to him, a small blush appearing on my face after I spoke to him, lowering my head afterwards, afraid of what might say.

Taking the hand that brushed away the strands of my hair, he placed it on my chin and forced me to look up into his eyes, which I noticed were blood shot and slightly puffy. "If you have to ask that question then, you must all ready know the answer to it." He said to me, placing another gentle kiss on my forehead again.

"I know but, still I want to hear you say it out loud to me."

Letting out a sigh, Ibiki let his hand drop from my chin and laid it on his lap. "Yes, Kairi Hatake, I will still love you even with the curse mark on your neck." He said to me, feeling kind of bold after he just confessed his undying love to me. He knew that we haven't known each other for very long but, somewhere deep inside his once ice cold, widowed heart, he knew that he found his one day, future wife. Even if she younger then him.

My eyes widened when he said that he would still 'love me with the curse mark on my neck.' Out of that entire sentence my heart stopped when he said "love me". "Ibiki you love me? I mean we've only known each other twenty-three days, if your including-," Ibiki shut me up with a gently kiss to my lips.

Breaking away from our kiss, he just smiled at me. "I know all of this Kairi. If it's to soon to tell me that you love me, it's okay, I can wait. Patience is a virtue, and so is love. I maybe older then you but, age isn't what brought us together, it's the connection that we have inside our hearts with another. I'm not asking for your hand in marriage, yet. Your father and I will have to have a very long talk about that when that day comes but, regardless of what other's might think-," he let out a sigh then, continued on with what he was trying to say. "I honestly do love you, and it's not for your body or anything else. Kairi what I'm trying to say is-is that I love you, for you and I-," it was my turn to cut him off with a kiss, he was talking to much and it was starting to bore me.

Wrapping his arms around my waist after we broke away from ,y kiss, he looked down at me. "Kairi, we've fooled around long enough. Let's go meeet-up with your worried team mates." He said to me, a few minutes later. Unwrapping his arms from around my waist, he stood up and held out a hand to help me up.

Taking his hand, he pulled me up into his chest then, for a moment, we just stood there and stared at each other, taking my hand in his. We exited the room together, walking side-by-side down a hallway. Well almost, until Ibiki gently pushed me up against a wall, kissing me rough and hard. Once he finished with the kiss, he looked at my shocked expression that was written all over my face. "Sorry about that Kairi, I had to kiss you one last time before you go through those sets of doors ahead of me." He said to me, adding. "Good luck, I'll be watching you and missing you." Were his final words to me, as he walked back down the hallway, his hands in his pockets.

I watched Ibiki walk until I couldn't see him anymore then, taking a deep breath, I walked towards the set of front doors and pushed them open. Both of my team mates saw me before I saw them. I didn't even get the chance to speak before Mamoru jumped on me and I was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm glad your back Kairi. You gave Jino and I quite a scared yesterday." He said to me, once we broke away from the hug.

Smiling at Mamoru, I reached up and ruffled his hair, like my dad use to do to me when he liked to tease me over stupid things. Mamoru let out a groan afterwards but, he smiled at me.

Turning to Jino, he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me gently. "I missed you as well Kairi. I don't think I could've handled anymore of Mamoru's big mouth." He joked to me, after he let me go and stood next to Mamoru, his hands in pockets.

For the longest time we just stared at each other then, of course Mamoru had to break the silence by opening his big mouth, digging in his pockets, he pulled out both an earth scroll and a heaven scroll. "Well let's get this over with." He said to us in a bored tone, adding. "What are we suppose to do with this? Open them and decode them or what?"

Both Jino and I rolled our eyes then, Jino mentally slapped his head. "No, you dolt. Your suppose to open them together and lay them on the ground then, something's suppose to happen." Was all he said to Mamoru, shaking his head afterwards.

"Oh." Was all he said as he opened the scrolls and then, quickly laid them on the ground and waited for something to happen but, nothing happened, he was about to walk towards the scroll but, Jino grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"I wouldn't do that Mamoru, just stand there and wait." Jino said to him, putting his hands in his pockets, as we all waited for something to happen.

Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared out of the scroll, after the cloud of smoke cleared, there stood our former teacher, Iruka. "Hey guys! It's so good to see you guys again, it's been so long since I saw your faces." He said to us, quickly adding. "Well, you guys all passed and can now officially move on to the third part of the chunin exams." After he spoke to us, he turned to me and pulled me into a tight hug, leaning down, he whispered into my ear. "Good luck." Then he turned to Jino and Mamoru, pointing his thumb out at me, he spoke to them in a stern voice. "I want you two to care of this girl, your her team mates, the next two parts of the exam require some team work but, that's not the point. I know you both of have been through a lot last night and today but, your not finished yet."

Exchanging looks at one another, Jino and Mamoru nodded to our former teacher. "Yes sir!" They shouted out to him.

Giving them a smile, Iruka laid his hands on both of the boy's shoulders and pulled them into a small hug then, broke away a few moments, taking a couple of steps back, he stared at us. "I'm so proud of you three, you've come a long way to get here but, don't you three don't stop until the exams are." He said us, adding, "well, if you two don't mind. I'd like to speak Kairi alone for a few minutes. The other teams should be here soon then you think."

Jino and Mamoru nodded to Iruka and they left the room, leaving Iruka and I alone. "First off, I want you to know that I'm sorry that-that monster left you with the curse mark. Secondly, I want you to know, that no matter what happens in the next part of the exams, that you shouldn't let your guard down, we have traitors in the village, that want you for their own selfish reasons, and finally, don't trust anyone expect for, your team mates and Kurenai. In the next up coming event, be very careful using your jutsu, if you use it, the curse mark-," suddenly Iruka was cut off when someone entered the room.

"Now Iruka, don't go telling my daughter everything. She all ready knows a little to much about the event. Your job as messenger is done, your dismissed now." My mother said to my former teacher.

Iruka turned his head at my mother's words then, placing his hand on the back of his head, he rubbed it, he let out a nervous chuckle. "Sorry Anko, I got a little carried away. I'll just go now before I get until any trouble." Turning his head back to me, he hugged me one last time then, whispered into my ear. "Tell Jino and Mamoru that I said "good luck", I'll see you at the next event kiddio." Were his final words to me, as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, taking both the heaven and earth scrolls with him.

Turning my head in my mother's direction, I gave her a smile, as I ran into her arms and we both hugged each other, neither one of us wanting to let go of each other but, eventually we had a to.

Looking into my mother's eyes when we let go of each other, I saw that they were blood-shot and puffy, possibly from crying. Taking my hand in hers, she let out a sigh. "Come with me Kairi, we need to talk about the curse mark." Was all she said to me, leading me out to a door that Ibiki led me to earlier today and down the never ending hallway, and into a room. Opening the door, she led me inside a room.

Sitting me in a chair across from her, she looked me straight in my eyes. "Kairi, I've hidden this information from you up until now. Because, I never thought history would repeat itself." She paused to compose herself then, she returned to her normal strict and normal self. "Sweetheart, I have the curse mark as well. You see, the monster that bit you was my former teacher, until he threw me out into the streets and gave me the curse mark as well. So I do know what your going through, minus the fact that Orochimaru never possessed my body during an integration. Kairi, my former teacher is growing stronger. I want you to promise me one thing though." She added to me, taking my hands in hers after she spoke to me.

I looked at her dead in the eyes. "Yes ma'am, what is it?" I asked her.

Staring straight back into my eyes, we locked eyes, neither one of us dared to look away from one another. "Promise me, that whatever happens, you will _never_ ever go to him. No matter what he tells you, he does **not** care about you, he never will. He's to cruel and self-absorbed about himself to even think twice about your needs or your wants. I speak from personal experience." She paused to watch for any sign of reaction on my face but, she found none so she continued on. "Kairi, one day Orochimaru _will_ seek you out for his own personal gain. If that day comes, I also want you to promise you this, you'll tell your father, me, Asuma, Kurenai, Lady Tsuande or Ibiki that's he calling for you. Okay? Sweetheart, I know this may be a lot to take in right now but, I can promise you this, he'll eventually want you to come with hi, he may you promise everything your heart desires but, it's all lies, this also comes from personal experience." Taking a deep breath, my mother met my eyes again with sadness in her eyes then, she smiled at me. "Now do you have any questions?" Was all she asked before I could open my mouth to speak.

Nodding my head, I fired question after question to her this Q and A session was going to last awhile, I only hoped that Jino and Mamoru would be okay without me for awhile...

~End of Kairi's P.O.V~


	27. Chapter 27 Damage Done

~Kairi's P.O.V~

~At an Arena, Somewhere In the Leaf Village, Three Days Later~

Staring at my team mates, I looked around and saw seven different teams, including the team from the Sound Village that we apparently fought three days ago. Along with two other rookies, from our village.

"This should be fun." I quietly said to them, as Hayate Gekko, our proctor for this next part of the exam showed up along with my mother, godmother, Genma and Genma, who all stood behind Hayate, expect for my father, who was standing on the side lines along with the other sensei's.

Taking a step forward, Hayate cleared his thoart and introduced himself as our next proctor for this part of the exam then, told us his name. "Now, some of you are wondering why you've been asked to gather here." He was about to speak but, he was overwhelmed with a fit of coughs before he could finish speaking. "We know your tired and hungry but, if any of you to become a Chunin, you'll have to pass this round in the exams." He added out to us.

"Are you fucking serious! This is bullshit! We've worked our asses off for five days, and you want us to fight?" Someone shouted out, as several people let out a few groans.

Hayate frowned at the person's words then, let out a sigh. "Yes, we want you to fight right here, right now. So, if you would just shut up we can get on with the exams. Does anyone have any questions before the Hokage speaks?" He asked us.

Sakura's daughter, Cherry stepped forward. "Why do we have to fight now? Why are we doing this in the first place?" She shouted out to Hayate.

Before Hayate got the chance to speak, Lady Tsuande stepped forward. "Because, there's simply to many of you. We can't have twenty-one people go on to the finals, it would make things very complicated and the Kage's from the different lands would grow very bored." She answered to Cherry, adding to us. "So we need to cut the numbers in half so, that only ten contestants remain. Unless you want me to end the exams very quickly by failing every single one of you, which would add to zero. Which choice sounds better, zero or ten?" She asked us, stepping back to let Hayate finish speaking.

No one spoke for a moment until Hayate broke the silence in the room. "Thank you madam Hokage. Does anyone have anymore questions before Lady Hokage explains the rules?" He asked us.

Taking the silence as a "no", Lady Tsuande stepped forward again and eyed us each before she spoke. "Before the match begins, let me explain the rules. One, the only way to end a match is either by knocking your opponent out, death, or by submission. Two, a match must be an official match. Meaning, that your match must be on the board. If it isn't on the board, and you want to fight the other person, go ahead but, you'll be disqualified immediately, no questions asked. Three, only your teacher, The Hokage or your proctor may stop a match if thy deem it unnecessary or if we find the match hopeless. Those are the rules, end of story, no questions asked! Got it?" Staring at us again, she met our eyes once more, adding to us. "The exams only get tougher after this, if you manage to win a match, you move on to the final stage of the exams. Sounds easy right? Wrong! Think of these matches as actual battles on the battlefield, give us your all. Those of you from the Leaf Village, make your village proud. That's all." With that said, she stepped back and let Hayate speak again.

Clearing his throat, Hayate met all of our eyes. "Does anyone want to quit right now? This is your only warning." He said to us, adding. "Now if you would all clear the floor and go stand next to your teacher's. Why we wait for the first match to start." He said to us.

Eyeing Jino and Mamoru we headed to the stairs and followed behind my father's new team of student, we took our places next to our sensei, Kurenai put her hand on my shoulder then, whispered into my ear. "Kairi, are you sure you want to do this?" She asked me.

Turning my head, I looked at Kurenai with a scowl on my face. "Yes teacher, I want to go through with this, if I want to become a Chunin, I have to do this. Besides, I can't let my team down, now can I?" I said to her, a smile on my face afterwards.

Nodding her Kurenai stepped back and leaned against the wall then, let out a sigh, as Asuma walked towards us with his own team. "This going to be a very long day isn't it?" She sighed out to him, as he took a hold of her hand.

Asuma nodded and along with everyone else, kept their eyes on the board. Watching and waiting for the first match of the preliminaries to begin.

A moment later two names appeared on the board. Clearing his throat, Hayate spoke. "Would Jino Aburame and Ruki Kankuro please come down here?" He said to them, covering up another fit of coughs with his fist over his mouth.

Both of the boys jumped down from the side lines and both them stared at each other. "So we meet again." Jino said coldly to Ruki, grinning at him afterwards.

Stepping forward in between the two boys, Hayate eyed the two of them. "Are you both ready?" He asked us, both of us nodding our heads at him. He nodded back then, took a couple of steps back. "You may begin!" Was all he said to them.

Jino and Ruki stared at each other then, grinned and threw kunai at each other, as the first match of the preliminaries began...

~End of Kairi's P.O.V~

(Author's Note: so the three final chapters are going to be Jino's, Mamoru's, and Kairi's matches. I skipped a lot of matches because, I thought they weren't important and I wanted to keep the story on track. So, I only have three more chapters to go before I start working on Simple and Clean again. Enjoy.)


	28. Chapter 28 Shoot It Out

"Your feeding the wolves, don't you know better? Your feeding the wolves don't you know better? The taste of blood is bitter!"

~Jino's P.O.V~

~At the Arena~

"So we meet again." I said coldly to Ruki, grinning to him after I spoke.

Ruki grinned back, and dodged my kunai's as I did the same. "Yeah, we sure do bug boy. Are you ready to die?" He asked me, as he pulled at the wrappers that held his puppet on his back, and made the hand signs as well. "Meet my father's puppet Crow!" He shouted out to me.

I smiled at him. "I could ask you the same question puppet master but, sadly for you, your going to lose this fight between us. Because, I've all ready won." I said out to him, staring at him afterwards.

He laughed at my comment. "How can you be so sure of yourself Aburame? Were only two minutes into the battle, and it looks like I've got the upper hand so far." He said to me, grinning at me afterwards.

Pushing my sunglasses up, I smirked at him. "Look at the floor Ruki." Was all I said to him, as I took a couple of steps back and let more bugs fall onto the arena's floor, which were unnoticeable to anyone who wasn't watching the fight closely. For example, Ruki. Who was trying to get the out of the puddle of my bugs but, was failing at it, miserably.

The look on Ruki's face was priceless, he was scared to death of my bugs. "What? How'd you do it? You weren't even making hand signs." He said to me, fear residing in his voice as he spoke.

Giving him another grin, I took a couple of steps back. "Simple, why you were busy opening your mouth to trash talk me, I let a couple of female bugs somehow fall out of my jacket then, the males followed, and as you see before you, you have a swarm of Kikaichū bugs under your feet." I said to him, adding, "sorry Ruki, like I said earlier, this battle is over. It was over before the proctor told us to begin." With that said, I made hand signs for one of my most powerful jutsu, in my arsenal's of jutsu's. "Hidden Jutsu: Beetle Tornado."

There was no way that Ruki could escape from the jutsu. No one could even if they tired. My jutsu covers the enemy's entire body with beetles that live inside of my body. The chakra-sensing beetles will then, spread around this arena and locate the enemy. Only on my command will they surround Ruki and then, create a tornado around him. After they surround him, they'll suck his chakra dry until, I tell them to stop. Ruki Kankourõ should've just quit the match but, he didn't and now this is his price to pay.

"Surround him and suck his chakra dry or until he says 'I quit' or until I deem him unfit to continue this match." I whispered to them, as I watched my bugs locate Ruki and surround him, all ready creating an inescapable tornado around him.

Ruki's screams were heard throughout the arena. Hearing gasps from nearly everyone, I smirked. /_Just a minute more and I'll call them off. His chakra should nearly drained by then._/ I thought to myself, as I slid my hands in my pockets.

From up above, I heard Cherry say to Kakashi. "Sensei, you have to stop this match! That Aburame boy is going to kill that Kankurõ boy." She fired out to him.

"No Cherry, he's not. Ruki will be okay, Jino wouldn't kill him, that's not his goal." He said to her.

Looking at her sensei with wide eyes, she turned her head and looked at Kakashi. "What do you mean that's 'not his goal'? It sure looks that's he's going to kill him." She said to him.

Kakashi looked down at his student. "The Hidden Jutsu:Beetle Tornado technique doesn't kill the user, it just sucks their chakra dry. Jino's trying to get Ruki to forfeit his match." He confessed to her.

"Put him down." I said to my beetles, as I watched them spit out Ruki a few feet away from where he originally was. Walking towards him, I kept my distance just in case he had a backup plan with Crow or one of his other puppets. "Had enough Kankurõ?" I asked him, looking down at him, physically I don't think he could stand up even if he tired.

Giving me a smirk, Ruki chuckled. "No not even close Aburame." He said to me, as his face started cracking in a million pieces.

Suddenly, the real Ruki appeared out of the wrappings that held Crow. "Your not the only one who has a few tricks up their sleeve. Chakra Threads: Puppet Jutsu." He said to me, adding. "See if you can escape this Aburame. Puppet Jutsu: Eight Waves of Needles." Was all he said to me, as Crow started shooting out senbon needles at me.

"Spindle Formation." I quickly said, adding out. "Walls of Insects Jutsu." I added before Ruki's senbon needles could get to me. The beetles formed around me just in time, as the senbon needles came down hard on my Kikaichū bugs.

"You can't stay in that dome-shaped fortress forever Aburame! Crow will make sure of that!" Ruki shouted out to me.

I smirked at his comment."Bring it on then Kankurõ." I said to myself, quietly.

Ruki must've heard me because, it soon started raining down senbon needles on the dome of beetles. "Crow's Secret Technique: A Thousand Scythe's!" He shouted out, as Scythe's started spitting out from Crow's stomach and headed straight for my dome.

Hearing Ruki's Scythe's start raining on my dome, I had to come up with a plan and fast, my dome wasn't going to hold for much longer, I only had five minutes at the most, before I could kiss this dome that was protecting me from Ruki's attacks goodbye. /_Let's hope this works._/ I thought to myself, as I quickly made the hand signs of a summoning jutsu, this jutsu was a last resort, my ace in the hole, you could say. "Summoning Jutsu: Lady Beetle." I whispered out, as the dome of my bugs disappeared before me and I rose five feet off the ground.

Looking up at me, Ruki's mouth dropped to the floor then, he smirked at me. "You have nothing to protect you now from Crow's aattacks Aburame." He said to me. "Poison Senbon Tips!" He added out, as Crow started spitting out poisoned senbon needle tips, we almost, until Lady Beetle started spitting poison acid on them, making them disappear.

Looking down at Ruki, it was my turn to smirk at him. "Why don't give you up while your still ahead Kankurõ? We could go at this for hours and hours then, we'd nearly be out of chakra and tired." I said to him.

"Because, if I gave up-," Ruki was cut off when I knocked him out in the back of his head, the poor puppet master didn't even know that I was coming. What a shame, he should've been more aware of his surroundings.

Nodding my head at Lady Beetle and my clone, they both disappeared and I stood next to Ruki's body. You see, why I was summoning Lady Beetle I was also a doing a shadow clone of myself then, I called forth my Kikaichū bugs to place themselves behind Ruki before I disappeared into the ground so when I appeared from the ground, I wouldn't have made any noise. Giving me the upper hand in this match.

Shaking my head at Ruki, I frowned. "I told you several times to give up and quit but, you didn't listen so, this is the price you pay for your ignorance Ruki Kankurõ." Were my final words to him, as I looked up at my team mates and smiled at them.

"Way to go Jino! You did it!" Kairi and Mamoru shouted at from the side lines.

Hayate came over to me and put two fingers on the side of Ruki's neck, to check his vital signs. Standing up a minute later, he gave me a weak smile. "The winner of the first match is Jino Aburame!" He shouted out everyone.

I joined me team mates a moment later, ignoring everyone's cheers. I always hated to be in the spotlight. So, when Mamoru shouted out to everyone that he was going to kick their butts, I did the only thing I did best, I shut him up with a slap to the head. "Your embarrassing yourself Mamoru." I whispered out to him, sticking my hands in my pockets afterwards.

The slap on the back of the head, earned me a glare from Mamoru."Damn Jino that hurt." He whispered back to me.

"Quit begin such a baby Mamoru, Kairi and I aren't going to be there to hold your hand when your match comes up. So, I suggest you suck up your pain and take it like a ninja, not a baby." I lectured him, as Kairi planted a kiss on my cheek.

Giving me a smile, Kairi stared at me. "Good job Jino." She said to me, as she stood next to me.

Pulling my collar up higher so Kairi wouldn't see the blush that was all ready forming on my cheeks, I quietly thanked her then, when I regained control over my emotions, I spoke to Kairi. "Kairi, whenever your match comes up please be careful. I'm afraid your opponent is going to be tougher then he looks." I said to her, as I leaned against the arena's wall next to our teacher.

"Will Cherry Haruno and Akari Yamanaka please come to the arena for the second match of the exam." Hayate said to the two girls.

Cherry peered over Kakashi's shoulder and stuck her tongue out to Akari. "Come on Akari-pig." She taunted to her.

Akari gave Cherry a twisted smile. "With pleasure billboard brow." She taunted back to her, as the two girls raced to the flight of steps together and ran all the way to the arena.

Some of our sensei's laughed at the two girls bickering. "Some things never change isn't that right Asuma?" Kakashi asked him, giving him a smile under the mask after he spoke.

Asuma smiled back at his old friend. "No, I guess not. It seems our former students daughter's still carry on their mother's childhood nicknames." He chuckled out to Kakashi.

"It seems history is repeating itself." We heard Kurenai say out to us, as she held onto her husband's hand afterwards.

"Agreed, it seemed like it was just yesterday that Ino and Sakura were having this same match when they were their daughter's age." Kakashi said to Kurenai.

Staring at Kairi for a moment, we met eyes for only a second then, we looked away. /_I have a feeling that Kairi's going to fight in the next match against one of the ninja's that Mamoru and I met during the Forest of Death when we were on our way to the tower. Chances are that whoever she's facing is out for blood._/ Were the thoughts that played in my mind as I watched the match between Cherry and Akari begin...

~End of Jino's P.O.V~

(Author's Note: Who else thinks Mamoru acts a bit like Naruto? One chapter down, two more to go!)


	29. Chapter 29 Headstrong

~Mamoru's P.O.V~

~At the Arena, A Few Hours Later, Five Matches Later~

I was awoken by Jino. "Hey dolt it's time for your match. Wake up." He said to him, nudging me with his shoe over and over again.

Glaring at Jino, I let out a sigh. "Okay, gezz, I'm going all ready." I said to him.

"Will Mamoru Nara and Zaku Ambumi please come down to the middle of the arena." Hayate repeated out to us, going into a fit of coughs afterwards.

"Oh great. I get to fight this loser again. This should be a drag." I said sarcastically to my team mates, as I stood up and grabbed onto the rail and jumped off of it, landing in the center of the arena.

Zaku grinned at me. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the same snot/-nosed brat that tried to attack me in the forest, I knew sooner or later I'd have to face one of you brats, I was hoping for the girl but, you'll make due. Shall we begin? Because, I'm itching to finish our fight." He said to me.

Ignoring his comment, I stared at Hayate. "Can we go now? The sooner I beat this guy, the sooner I can go back to taking a nap." I yawned out to him after I got done speaking to him.

Hayate nodded to both of us. "You may begin." Was all he said to us, as he jumped backwards to his spot next to Lady Tsuande and the others.

"I'm not going to waste my time or yours on this match. So, why don't you give up and you can back to taking your nap. You lazy bum." Zaku taunted me, as he pulled out some kunai and threw them at me.

Letting out another yawn, I missed his kunai's with ease. "Yeah right, I don't think so loser." I said to him, as I threw a kunai up in the air with a letter bomb attached to it. "Let's get this show on the road." I added out to him.

Making the hand signs, Zaku grinned at me. "Well, you asked for it for brat!" He shouted out to me, as he opened his hands to reveal holes in them. "Slicing Sound Wave!" He shouted out to me, throwing blasts of air at me.

I managed to avoid two out of the three of them but, the last shot managed to nick the surface of my arm, tearing away my shirt's sleeve clean off. /_Yep defiantly got to avoid getting hit by one of those airwaves again or I'm history._/ I thought to myself, as I made hand signs as well. /_I hate using jutsu but, it's time for this battle to end quickly._/ I added in my head, as I threw a couple of shuriken out into the arena and left them there. "Shadow Possession Jutsu." I said to myself.

Zaku chuckled at my jutsu. "Seriously you have the worst jutsu that I've ever seen brat. You control shadows? What good is that going to do? I have no shadow." He said to me.

Grinning at him, I shook a finger at him. "That's where your wrong Zaku, everyone has a shadow, including you. Look down your feet." I said to him.

Looking down at his feet, Zaku took a couple of steps back, trying to avoid his shadow getting mixed up with mine.

I smiled at him. /_Keep moving back loser, your falling right for my trap._/ I thought to myself, as I walked closer and closer to him, trying to still get my shadow mixed up with his but, he wouldn't stay still.

The loser kept disappearing and reappearing so, I couldn't track his shadow. /_Clever trick loser but, your going to run out of chakra sooner or later if you keep that up._/ Watching him move around, I threw more kunai and shuriken out onto the arena floor, knowing this guy wouldn't have a clue what I was doing or planning. I was all ready five steps ahead of him, he just didn't know it yet.

Finally he stopped to take a quick breath, he started walking towards me, not noticing how close he was to a kunai and a shuriken. "You know your a brat, and I hate brats, I'm done toying with you Mamoru, this battle's finished." He panted out to me.

Walking towards Zaku, I kept all the emotion off of my face. "/Shadow Pull Jutsu." I said to him, as my shadow reached his, with the help of the kunai and shuriken, I gave him a smile. "Your right about one thing Zaku, this battle is finished. So, we'll end it right here and right now. Maybe one day we'll face each other again but, not this time." I said to him, as I bent over backwards and Zaku did the same, expect I didn't have a wall behind me, he did. The poor idiot just knocked himself out.

Seeing that Zaku knocked himself out, Hayate nodded to me. "The winner of the seventh match is Mamoru Nara by a knock out." He said to everyone.

Looking at Zaku's limp body, I gathered all my weapons and pulled my shadow back towards me. /_My father would've been proud to see me at this moment. His oldest child, did inherit his brains after all. Maybe he'll come see me during the final part of the exams._/ I thought to myself, as I joined my team mates back up in the side lines.

Jino and Kairi gave me big smiles when I returned to the side lines. "See Mamoru you can be useful when you put your mind to it." Jino teased me, giving me a smirk afterwards.

I rolled my eyes at Jino's comment and leaned back against the wall. Now it was officially time to go back to the one thing I did best, sleeping. Well until, Kurenai put her hand on my shoulder. "Good job Mamoru. You've inherited so much from both of your parents." She said to me, a small smile on her face after she spoke to me.

"Thank you sensei." I said to her, almost closing my eyes but, another hand was placed on my shoulder. /_Gezz, what does a guy have to do to get some shut eye around here?_/ I thought in my head as I opened my eyes and saw Asuma beaming at me.

"Great job Mamoru. Maybe Kurenai could let you come train with me sometime?" He asked both Kurenai and myself.

Turning my head, I eyed my sensei. Who smiled at both her husband and me. "We'll see, you have your own kids to train to." She stated to him.

Letting out a sigh, I slid down the wall and closed my eyes, leaning my head back. I smiled, I could finally take another nap at last. Well almost, Jino had to say some final words before I drifted away to la-la land. "/Hey dolt, I'll wake you up when it's Kairi's turn." I just nodded my head and with my eyes closed, I could finally take a well-deserved nap. /_Yep, I inherited my father's laziness to._/

~End of Mamoru's P.O.V~


	30. Chapter 30 The Way of The Fists

~Kairi's P.O.V~

~At the Arena, The Final Match~

Hayate stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Will the last two competitors please come to the middle of the arena."

I gulped and gave my sensei a smile then, started walking towards the flight of stairs. Slowly walking down them, I tired to calm my beating heart before I reached the arena.

"GO KAIRI!" I heard both of my team and Asuma's team shout out together. Giving them a quick smile, I reached the middle of arena, and came and came face-to-face with a sliver haired boy.

Anko turned to Lady Tsuande. "Lady Hokage, you have to stop this match, we all ready know the winner of this match and it isn't going to be Kairi." She pleaded quietly to Tsuande.

Raising an eyebrow at Anko's words, Lady Tsuande frowned at her. "Anko, do you want your daughter to be a chunin or is she going to be a genin for the rest of life?" She asked her, adding, "just because your the girl's mother Anko, doesn't mean you have to protect her from everything. One day she'll need her own set of wings to fly away without her mother begin on top of her. Do you understand me Anko? Kairi will be fine."

A frown formed on Anko's face. "And if she isn't fine Lady Hokage, will you stop the match?" She asked her.

Meeting Anko's eyes, she let out a sigh. "Yes, I will." Were the final words that they spoke to each other as the final match started.

Up and on the sidelines, Mamoru was officially wide awake when he saw the sliver haired boy and I start to fight. Turning his head to Jino, he gulped and spoke. "Isn't that Kabuto? You know Jino, the guy we met up with on our way to the tower?" He asked him, with a shaky voice.

Jino nodded his head. "Yes, Mamoru that is Kabuto Yakushi. From what my tracker bug picked up on him when we first met up with him, he's a medical ninja, a very powerful one at that, there's a very small possibility that his chakra could be more powerful then Lady Tsuande's." He said quietly to him, as he leaned against the railing next to his team mate and they both watched the match between their team mate and Kabuto very closely.

"You done yet Hatake?" Kabuto panted out to me, as his hands started glowing blue. "Meet my Chakra Dissection Blade. You sure you don't want to back down why you still have the chance?" He added to me.

I grinned at him. "No, then I'd be giving into you." I said to him, as I disappeared then, made the hand signs. /_Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu._/ I thought in my head, as I disappeared into the arena's floor then, reappeared behind Kabuto, using a hand, I reached up and grabbed him by the ankle and then, dragged him to into the arena's floor.

Turning his head as I started dragging him into the floor, he smiled at me. "Sorry Kairi, I'm not going to let you win this match that easy." He said to me, as he turned around and took a hold of my arm then, pulled me from the ground then, tossed me back to the other side of the arena.

Rolling up my sleeves, I smiled at him. "Time for a jutsu that I made up with a little help from my father of course. Summoning Jutsu: Five Fanged Wolf!" I shouted out, as not only did Kinata showed up this time but, four of my father's dogs showed up as well. Their names were Pakkun, Bisuke, Akino, and Bull.

Kinata eyed the other four dogs. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" He asked them, as they shrugged their shoulders at his comment. He then, let out a sigh.

Kabuto shook his head at all five dogs that I summoned. "Is that the best you can do? Seriously, what are five dogs going to do-," he was cut off when something launched onto his ankle, it was Kinata, his teeth were digging into Kabuto's leg.

"I remember you boy, you were the guy that tried to hurt my master, now let me see if I can remember where I bit you before." Kinata said to Kabuto with a mouthful of his leg, he quickly switched ankles then, found the wound that he made on him before the second part of the exam started.

"Ow! You stupid mutt let go of my leg! He shouted out to him, as he felt another dog pounce on him, this time landing on his chest and caused him to fall onto the arena floor. "Hi kid, name's Akino, could I trouble you for a bone or maybe a dog treat?" He panted out to him.

Both my father and I rolled our eyes at the same time. /_Same old Akino, he doesn't care about fighting until he gets a treat._/ We both thought at the same time in our heads.

"Akino! Knock it off! I'll give you a treat later. Bisuke and Bull go sink your teeth into Kabuto's arms so, he doesn't get any ideas." I commanded to them, as I started walking towards him, a kunai in hand. Once Bisuke and Bull had him pinned down on the arena floor, I grinned at him. "Now who looks like the fool?" I added to him, as I held the kunai to his throat. "Just give up Kabuto, it'll be easier on both of us."

Kabuto smiled at me. "Okay then, proctor, I forfeit my match!" He shouted out to Hayate, who nodded and said. "Go to the infirmary Yakushi."

Commanding my dogs to get off of Kabuto, they did and nodded to me, expect for Akino, who was jumping up and down with his tongue stuck out. "Can I have a treat now?" He asked me.

Letting out a sigh, I almost reached in my pouch to get out a dog treat but, my father stopped me with a hand on my forearm. "Let me do it." He said to me, as he pulled out a dog treat from his pouch then, threw it at Akino. "Here you go Yakushi." He added to him.

Akino let out a laugh as he transformed into Kabuto. "Very good Kakashi, how'd you see past my genjutsu?" He asked him, as he slid his hands in his pockets and looked at us both.

"I knew the moment when you said 'I forfeit my match' that wasn't the real Kabuto, so while Kairi summoned the rest of the dogs, you were just biding your time by choosing Akino because, he was smaller then the others, I also knew that when Akino didn't leave with the others, that there was something wrong." He confessed to Kabuto.

Letting out a sigh, Hayate walked towards us. "Kakashi, we need you to go back to the sidelines, the match isn't technically over yet." He said quietly to him.

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair and stared at both Hayate and I with a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry about that." He disappeared and then, reappeared back in the stands with his team.

I didn't give Kabuto the chance to blink before I was behind him with a kunai at his Adam's Apple. "Just give up Kabuto." I hissed out to him.

Grinning at me, Kabuto slowly raised his hand in the air, while unknown to me, he was slowly pulling out a kunai with a poison on it's tip.

"Say it Yakushi!" I hissed in his ear, as I suddenly felt something stab me in the side of my ribs, causing me to fall on the arena floor.

"Fine, have it your way Hatake." He said lowly to me, turning his head towards Hayate, he let out a fake sigh and shouted out to him. "Proctor, I forfeit my match!" With those words said, Kabuto turned around and kneeled down in front of me, taking my chin with his hand, we locked eyes and said quietly to me. "See you around Kairi, I'll be watching you when you least expect it." Were his final words to me, he let go of my chin and walked towards the staircase, to join his team mates.

Before I could even stand up, I was surrounded by my parents, Lady Tsuande, Kurenai and Ibiki.

Turning to Hayate, Lady Tsuande told him to tell the others about what was next. "Get out of my way Kakashi! I'll handle the situation in the infirmary. Ibiki would you mind carrying Kairi to the infirmary? She doesn't have time to wait on the others to get here, the poison's all ready started to sink into her nervous system." She said to him.

Ibiki nodded and without another word, he scooped me up in his arms and they disappeared to the infirmary along with both of my parents.

Clearing his throat, Hayate was about to speak before Mamoru cut him off. "Your dead Yakushi! Dead you hear me! I'm going to find you and kill you in your sleep!" He shouted out to him, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the rails.

Hayate watched the scene unfold then, cleared his throat again. "Those of you who have passed your matches, will move onto the finals. You have a month to train and bring some new tricks with you. All the contestants who won their matches their are going to be different Kage's coming from different villages, not only will Lady Tsuande be judging you so, will they. They are the ones who give the final say rather or not you become a Chunin." He said to everyone, as he burst into a fit of coughs soon after he spoke. "Your all dismissed. Meet me at another arena in a month." Were Hayate's final words to the students.

It's a shame that none of the students would know what happen to Hayate Gekko because, before the next month was over Hayate would be dead by the Sand Village's tratior Jonin leader Baki.

Hayate Gekko's death would not go unpunished though. There'd be others after him that would fight for their friend's death and the pride of their village. But no one would know that Hayate's death was the first shot heard around the Leaf Village, and the one thing that would spark the beginning of the Invasion of the Leaf Village...

~End of Kairi's P.O.V~

~End of The Way of the Fists~

Final Author's Note: Thank you to the readers who have read this story. Thank you to Blue for reviewing every time she finishing reading a chapter and giving me feedback, and thank you to the follower for following this story.

(Songs and Artist by chapters)

Chapter 1. Chop Suey by System of A Down

Chapter 2. Breaking Inside by Shinedown

Chapter 3. If You Only Knew by Shinedown

Chapter 4. Scars by Papa Roach

Chapter 5. The Dog Days Are Over by Florence and the Machine

Chapter 6. Dying Breed by Five Finger Death Punch

Chapter 7. Blurry by Puddle of Mudd

Chapter 8. Bring It On by Dope

Chapter 9. Just Pretending by Mushroomhead

Chapter 10. Beat It by Michael Jackson

Chapter 11. Trying Not To Love You by Nickelback

Chapter 12. Better Dig Two by The Band Perry

Chapter 13. Here. Comes the Rain Again by The Eurythmics

Chapter 14. Love Song by The Cure

Chapter 15. Bad Medicine by Bon Jovi

Chapter 16. Carousel by Linkin Park

Chapter 17. Relia by The Gazette and Rain by D'espairs Ray

Chapter 18. No Boy, No Cry by Stance Punks

Chapter 19. Bottom of the River by Delta Rae

Chapter 20. Awake by Godsmack

Chapter 22. Lost In the Echo by Linkin Park

Chapter 23. Forgotten by Linkin Park

Chapter 24. Move by A Thousand Foot Krutch

Chapter 25. Cat and Mouse by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Chapter 26. Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Chapter 27. Damage Done by Mushroomhead

Chapter 28. Shoot It Out by 10 Years

Chapter 29. Headstrong by Trapt

Chapter 30. The Way of The Fists by Five Finger Death Punch

I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did. Hopefully, I'll finish the squeal before July is over with, I may not have a whole bunch of time to post very many chapters afterwards but, it'll be okay. Thank you guys for reading or reviewing or even just following my story. It means a lot. I'm signing off now.

Catch y'all later.

~Tory~


End file.
